The legend of Spyro: The Dark Chronicles
by thatoneface852
Summary: The prophecy said that the Purple Dragon was destined to bring peace to the Realms. It never said anything about the consequences of fulfilling it. Now Spyro must face not one but three new threats
1. Chapter 1

**Alright then its been a while but I'm finally posting a new story. Now before any of you read this story it is important for all of you to know that this is a heavy Spyro x Ember story later on, so if you don't like then don't read.**

In the dark dreaded, mountain name Mount Malefor, there was a ferrous battle between Malefor, and the purple dragon of the current generation and his companion, Cynder.

"You can't beat me I'm eternal!" scream Malefor to his arch-rivals.

Tired and bruised from their battle Malefor dug up the rest of his magical energy and focused the rest of it in one single attack. Opening his muzzle, he unleashed a massive Convexity attack at the two heroes.

Seeing this, Spyro and Cynder used their own convexity attacks to counter act Malefor's. The three beams collided with one another. The constant stream of all three attacks resulted in a stalemate, as the beam pushed against one another waiting for someone to give.

Being drained of most of his energy, Spyro said "just… hold…on."

In what seemed like a stroke of luck to Spyro, Malefor used up the last of his magical energy, and his convexity attack ended. With Spyro and Cynder still launching their own convexity attack, there beams collided into Malefor, causing him to fall to the crystal like flooring that was the world's core.

Dazed and confused, Malefor picked himself up off the ground. Suddenly five being made of purple light appeared from the world's core and surrounded Malefor.

"What is this?!" asked Malefor both confused, and slightly afraid of the sudden appearance of these mysterious beings.

Suddenly the purple entities flew up, grabbed Malefor, and started to drag him down into the core.

"NOOO!" screamed Malefor, as the last bit of him disappeared in the crystal along with the mysterious beings.

Just then the core of the world started to glow as the pieces of earth around Spyro and Cynder started to break apart. It had accrued to them that the destroyer had finished his mission, and the world was breaking apart.

Seeing this, the two dragons, landed on the crystal.

"Spyro, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," said Cynder in a sad tone.

"Don't be, it's over now," said Spyro trying to comfort her.

"So this is it?" asked Cynder.

Spyro didn't know how to answer this. Suddenly a voice rang in him mind.

"Spyro," said the voice. "When a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future."

Then the answer came to him. "I know what I need to do. Just get out of here Cynder," said Spyro.

"Spyro no, you don't need to do anything. Let's just go!" said Cynder slightly scared of what Spyro had planned.

"Where, Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart, but I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to.

Cynder still wanted to leave, to get out of the place they were in, but then she saw the fear in Spyro's eyes. She could tell that he wasn't sure if he was going to live after this whole ordeal. She couldn't bring herself to leave him alone at this time, so she said "Then I'm with you."

Closing his eyes Spyro felt a surge of energy flow through him before being released around him. Then he spread his wings as he started to float upwards. A beam suddenly came out of him and the world started to fix itself.

Just before the world was completely fixed, Spyro heard Cynder say "I love you."

Then everything went black.

Later Spyro began to open his eyes, but closed them as he the felt a blinding light of the suns beam down upon him. It took him a short while before he got used to the light. Slowly standing up, he felt sore all over. Looking over his body he saw several cuts, sores, and bruises spread all on his torso. Some of them seemed rather fresh, as they had some blood drizzle down them.

His mind was in a daze. Thinking hard, he suddenly remembered why he felt sore. He remembered all about the battle he had with Malefor, and he knew that he wasn't alone, but he couldn't remember who he was with. Then it hit him, Cynder. He began searching for her, and soon he caught sight of her.

Running over to her injured body, he checked to see if she was still alive. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt her heart beat. He did however saw that like him she too was covered head to toe in injuries. Spyro even noticed that she had a small pool of blood, forming under her.

Looking around, Spyro went off in search of some red crystals to heal Cynder's and himself.

Upon returning Spyro saw that Cynder was starting to wake up, and was trying to stand.

"Cynder, don't try to stand. Here take these," said Spyro as he handed her the red crystals he found.

"Spyro your alive!" said Cynder with much delight. She gladly took the crystals, and smashed them. Once she was healed, she asked "are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine," said Spyro.

Slowly she stood up and asked "What happened?

"We did it Cynder. We won," said Spyro with much delight.

A smile quickly grew on her face, and her eyes began to water to the point where she was about to cry tears of joy. "Is he really gone?" to which Spyro only nodded his head in response.

Cynder's eyes seemed to brighten even more. Then an idea came to her mind. She leaned forward towards Spyro as if she was about to tell him something. Seeing this Spyro also leaned forward to hear what Cynder had to say.

He heard Cynder take a large breath, and before Spyro could pull his head away Cynder screamed "Tag you're it!"

Spyro suddenly was shoved by Cynder. He would have chased after her immediately, but his head was still ringing from Cynder yelling in his ear hole. Shaking his head clear of all ringing, Spyro then chased after her. The two ran around a bit befor taking off into the sky.

They began to laugh as they flew around chasing one another.

By the time the sun fell and night shadowed the land, the two stopped there playing and started to rest. The two looked for a cave and soon found one. Inside the two made a fire, and roasted some dinner.

Once they finished, the two then fell silent, and stared into the fire. The silence was broken however when Spyro said "You know I think tomorrow we should head back to Warfang."

"Why do we need to do that," asked Cynder confused.

"Well first we need to see if everyone else is still alive, and show them that we aren't dead ourselves," said Spyro.

"I'm not sure if I want to go back," said Cynder. "What if the people hate me for what I've done as the Terror of the Skies?"

"You didn't do anything Cynder, that was all the Terror of the Skies who killed those people, and she was a minion of Malefor's. You are Cynder, hero of the realms, don't let anyone tell you otherwise," said Spyro in a stern tone.

"But I am the Terror of the Skies, I am the one who murdered all of those…" said Cynder in as sad tone before Spyro interrupted her.

"NO YOUR NOT! You had no control over what she did. Stop telling yourself that you were responsible.

Cynder started at Spyro, with some fear in her eyes. She looked away from him before saying "Alright Spyro, if that is what you wish,"

"Good," said Spyro satisfied that he was able to convince Cynder. "Now let's get some sleep, we have a long day of flying tomorrow."

"Alright Spyro,"

The two soon fell asleep. This sleep however did not last long for Spyro as a few hours later he woke up. All remnants of what he was dreaming of disappeared from his thoughts. He looked around the cave he and Cynder took refuge in. The only thing that was different with his surrounding was that Cynder had scouted closer to him, and was sleeping right next to him.

Slightly confused as to why Cynder had crept closer to him, Spyro was about to wake her up to ask if everything was alright, when he suddenly felt his throat dry up. Spyro decided to let Cynder sleep, and stood up to get some water. He spread his wings and flew off.

Unfortunately Cynder was awoken by the sound of flapping wings. Cynder slowly opened her eyes. She was still rather tired and the world around was a blur. By the time she fully woke up, Spyro was long gone from sight.

Looking around the cave, Cynder notice that Spyro was no longer there, inside the cave. Panicking slightly Cynder stood up and walked around searching for Spyro, but she could not find a single clue as for the ware abouts of the purple dragon.

Scared Cynder screamed "SPYRO!"

Over with Spyro, he found a small calm river to drink from. Leaning down he began to lap up some water. He stopped however when he heard Cynder call out his name. Afraid that his friend was hurt, Spyro quickly flew back to the cave Cynder was in. Landing he search around franticly for her. He soon found her laying down on the ground her face buried in her paws, with tear pouring down her face. Spyro quickly approached her, picked her up and held her. He could feel Cynder's entire body shake with fear.

"Cynder what happened, are you alright?" asked Spyro worried.

Cynder didn't respond right away. Instead she continued to quiver in fear and cried into Spyro's chest. It wasn't until Cynder felt Spyro wrap his wings around her when she said "Don't let them take me. Don't let them take me back."

"Shhhh, everything is going to be just fine, Cynder. Don't you worry about a thing," said Spyro trying to calm her down.

Cynder continued to cry and shake uncontrollably. Gently Spyro began to rub up and down her spine, in hopes that it would get her to relax. Soon her crying turned to sniffles, and her shaking ceased. Cynder took one final deep breath before saying "thanks, Spyro, I feel better now."

Spyro let her go, and moved away from her slightly. "So what happened, Cynder? Who is going to take you back?" asked Spyro concerned for his friend.

"It's nothing, Spyro don't worry about it. I just had some terrible memories pop into my head was all," said Cynder. Spyro stared at her, not fully convinced. Seeing this, Cynder said "Really everything is fine, no need to worry about me."

Spyro still couldn't believe that she was fine, but he guessed that it was about something serious, so he asked "Cynder, I have a hard time believing that, would you rather we talk about it once we get to Warfang?"

Cynder thought this over. She wasn't still quite sure about it, but she said "yea, that would be great."

"Alright then," said Spyro. He then noticed that there fire has gone out, so he asked "Cynder, I'm going to go get some more fire wood, are you going to be alright while I'm gone?"

"Of course I'm going to be alright, Spyro I've dealt with much worse."

"Ok then, I will be back shortly."

Just as Spyro said, after he left, he returned a few short moments later with a few small twigs in his paws. He lit one of them on fire, with his flame breath, and used it to light the rest, before putting them all into their fire pit. Surely enough a few seconds later, they had another fire going.

Spyro noticed that Cynder was just about to go back to sleep when a question came to Spyro's mind.

"Hey Cynder, do you think we can chat a little before we go back to sleep,"

Cynder thought about this for a few short moments before saying "yea, I can talk a little. What is on your mind?

"Well when we were down in the core, I heard you say that you loved me. Is that true?" asked Spyro, blushing slightly, though Cynder didn't notice it.

Cynder looked at him confused. "I never said that,"

"But you did, Cynder. You were right next to me, and I heard your voice say I love you,"

Cynder's face seemed to become even more confused. "I'm sorry to say this Spyro, but I have no idea, what you're talking about. If you're telling the truth, and I did say that, I have no memory of doing so," said Cynder. Suddenly she began to panic a little. She looks at Spyro with a scared look in her eyes and asks "Spyro, what's happening to me, what's wrong with me, help me please, I'm scared."

Spyro, quickly walked closer to her, and began to comfort her again. He then said "don't worry Cynder, everything will be fine, we will go fine someone who can help when we get back."

"Please don't leave me, Spyro," pleaded Cynder.

"Don't worry; I will be by your side whenever you need me to, Cynder."

The two sat there again, Cynder quivering, and crying once more. "Thank you Spyro," Cynder said before going quiet once more.

Soon after, Spyro heard Cynder snore a tiny bit. Looking down at her, he saw that she was fast asleep. After gently laying her down, he moved away from her slightly. Not too far away, but far enough to give her some space. He began to stare at her once more. Whatever was going on with Cynder, it was something terrible, and it worried him. The mere thought of losing one of his friends sent shivers down his spine.

He too however suddenly felt the need for sleep come over him, and he began to drift off. Just before he fell asleep he said with a whisper "don't worry Cynder, whatever is going on, we will find a way to stop it,"

**There you have it chapter one, now I will try to post a new chapter every two weeks, but I make no promises. Until then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now I know I said I would post the next chapter in 2 weeks but I was convinced by someone to post this chapter sooner, however after this chapter I will be updating this story every 2 weeks no exceptions.**

**Spyro's dream.**

Instead of a cave, Spyro awoke in an endless dark abyss. He stood up, and looked around trying to find anything, but there was nothing but a dark fog, and more darkness. He felt a chill, as a small gust of wind blew around. Suddenly Spyro heard an ear piecing screeching sound, as something was dragging a metal object across the ground. Spyro however could not figure out where it was coming from, as it sounded like it was coming from everywhere. Soon a metallic taping footstep sound could be heard as well.

Spyro wasn't sure what it was or were it was coming from. All he knew was that it was coming closer as the sound of metal grinding across the ground and footsteps grew louder. Just when the noise became unbearable for Spyro to listen to, it stopped. Both the footsteps and the grinding metal stopped. Only to be replaced with the sound of slow, shallow, deep breaths.

Spyro felt his heart rate increase, as he heard the being near him take more and more breaths. It became a simply rhythm of in and out and in and out, until it grew silent as well.

All of the fog around Spyro suddenly was blown away as a monstrous scream was heard bellowing out of the darkness. Doing whatever his instincts told him to do; he jumped backwards, just in time before a sword longer then Spyro came crashing down to where he last stood. Upon impact with the ground, large cracks were formed all across the ground surrounding Spyro.

Looking at were the sword came from. The only thing he saw was sword, as it was being pulled back into what seemed like only darkness. Feeling brave this time Spyro took a step forward ready to fight this new opponent. However when he placed his paw on the ground, it cracked more as he put his weight on it. It was too late by the time he noticed this as the ground beneath him shattered into hundreds of pieces.

Spyro began to tumble through the abyss. He spread his wings out in hopes that he would stabilize, but he kept on twirling around as he fell. It wasn't after what felt like an eternity to Spyro, when he leveled out. Looking around he saw that he was flying above Avalar. He could see that he was no longer in the darkness, but instead he saw miles upon miles of the land around him.

Suddenly he felt a heavy weight being placed on him, and he heard the same scream from before. Spyro tried to turn his head to look at what was on him, only for a hand to grab his muzzle, and force him to stare down at the rapidly approaching ground. He began to struggle, only for the being to grasp harder to Spyro's body.

Spyro began to panic as the ground was getting closer and closer, and just before he hit it, everything went black.

**Reality**

Spyro jolted upwards, panting heavily from his nightmare. By doing so he unintentionally woke Cynder from her sleep as well; however he paid no attention to her.

Seeing the panic state that Spyro was in Cynder said "is everything alright?"

Spyro waited until his heart rate went down before responding with "yea I'm fine, it was just a nightmare."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Really I'm fine, don't worry about it," said Spyro not wanting her to worry.

"Alright then," said Cynder. The two waited until Spyro's breathing turned back to normal. Once it did, Cynder asked "you ready to hear back to Warfang?"

Spyro only nodded. They then left the cave and they were just about to take off when Spyro asked, "Hey while we are heading to Warfang do you think you can teach me how to use some of the dark elements?"

Cynder was taken back by the sudden question. "Yea I guess I could try, but why do you want to learn them?"

Spyro only shrugged and said "you never know when they might be useful,"

"Yea I can try, though I have never taught anyone anything before,"

It took them a few days to reach Warfang and over that time Cynder began to teach Spyro a few moves with the dark elements. Over that time under Cynder's teachings, Spyro began to improve in his knowledge and skills in the dark elements.

By the time they reached Warfang it was night outside. Not wanting to gain anyone's attention both Spyro and Cynder used there shadow element to sink into the ground. They began to run around Warfang undetected until they reached the temple were they emerged from the ground.

They wondered around in search of the guardians. It didn't take them long as they ran into each other as they walked down the halls.

"Spyro, Cynder your alive!" proclaimed Terrador shocked.

Spyro noticed that something was bothering Cyril and this was confirmed when Cyril asked "Where has Ignitus gone off to?"

Cynder was about to tell them what happened when Spyro said "We've been flying for a very long time now. If you wouldn't mind and show us a room to sleep in, we can tell you what happened after a good night's rest."

"But of course," said Terrador calmly though on the inside he was very worried for his friend.

Terrador motioned them to follow him. They began to walk down the hall until they stopped in front of two doors. "Spyro this is your room, and the one next to it is yours Cynder," said Terrador.

"Thank you," said both Spyro and Cynder before entering there room. When Spyro entered his room, he began looking around it for his foster brother. Much to his disappointment he could not find a single trace of the dragon fly. Spyro let out a little disappointed sigh before marching to his bed and laid down. The more he thought about Sparx the more he thought about the rest of his foster family. "I wonder if they survived. I need to go check up on them when I get the chance," thought Spyro before falling asleep.

Spyro wasn't the only one in deep thought, as Cynder couldn't stop thinking about why she said she loved Spyro. "Why did I say that?" thought Cynder. "I will admit he is rather caring, but I only see him as a friend. So why did I say that?" Cynder kept on thinking and wondering, until she fell asleep.

In the morning Cynder was awoken by a knock on her door. On the other side she heard Spyro say "come on Cynder time to wake up, we need to talk to the guardians."

"Alright master," Cynder mumbled calmly still slightly tired, as she got out of bed and walked to the door. When she opened it saw that Spyro had a confused look on his face. "What?" asked Cynder.

"Why did you call me master?" asked Spyro still confused.

Cynder also gave Spyro a confused look as she woke herself up. "I never called you that."

"Yea you did, I heard you say it a few seconds ago," said Spyro even more confused.

"Your mind must be playing tricks on you Spyro, because I said no such thing," replied Cynder.

Spyro stared at Cynder for a few short moments before shrugging it off. The two then began to walk down the hallway. It took a while but the soon found the guardian's chambers. Spyro knocked on the wooden door and a second later they heard Terrador's muffled voice say "come in."

They did as told and opened the doors. Inside the room stood Terrador in the middle, with Volteer, and Cyril next to him. "So now tell us young ones," said Terrador. "What has happened to Ignitus?"

Spyro started down at the ground, as images of what happened played in his head. Noticing this Cynder said in a sad tone of voice "We couldn't make it all the way through the belt of fire safely so Ignitus gave his life so we could make it through the rest of the way."

Once this was said the room fell silent. Volteer opened his mouth to say something but couldn't come up with the words so he just closed his mouth. The room remained silent until Spyro said in a soft tone, "If it wasn't for him we would have never defeated Malefor."

The room went silent once more for a few short moments before Terrador said "Then he will be remembered as a true hero. His name will not go in vain. We will need to rally those who live here and tell them about what happened."

"If you don't mind me asking," said Cynder "but with Ignitus gone, who will take his place?"

"That is something that we will have to discuss during the meeting. With Ignitus gone, we will need to find a new fire guardian."

"But who will take the role of leadership until then?" asked Volteer.

"I say we let Terrador take command, until such a time arrives," said Cyril.

"I think that is a brilliant idea Cyril," said Volteer. "That is if you don't mind taking job Terrador."

"I have no such problem with this idea. Until a new fire guardian is chosen I shall be the leader. Now then, you two have gone through a lot these past three years. Why don't you two enjoy your day while we talk to the civilians?"

Both Spyro and Cynder gave Terrador shocked expressions. "Are you sure?" asked Spyro.

"But of course, you two have done so much for all of dragon kind. Not even that, but for all known life in all of the dragon realms owns gratitude to the two of you," said Volteer.

"As rare as it is, I would have to agree with old motor mouth over here," said Cyril, earning a glare from Volteer.

"Enough, of that, both of you," said Terrador to Volteer and Cyril. "Now Spyro, Cynder, you two go enjoy your time off."

A large smile formed on Spyro's and Cynder's faces when they heard this, and quickly bolted out of the room. The two ran around the halls for a little while, until Cynder asked "So Spyro what did you want to do first?"

Spyro's smile quickly faded, when she said that.

"What's the matter Spyro?" asked Cynder both confused and worried for him.

"I think we need to get you to a doctor Cynder," said Spyro with a sad tone in his voice.

Cynder gave him a confused look. "Why do I need to go to a doctor? I feel perfectly fine."

"But you're not fine, Cynder. There is something going on with you. First you tell me that you love me, only to have no memory of it, you became terrified over what seemed to be nothing, and just this morning you called me master. Face it Cynder there is something wrong with you."

"I'm telling you Spyro I don't remember doing half of those things, and that middle one was nothing. Don't sweat it," said Cynder.

"Please Cynder, do it for me. I'm worried for you," said Spyro in a pleading tone of voice.

"Alright then, if that is what you wish," said Cynder.

It took them some time to find, but after several minutes of looking they found the medical wing. The two dragons approached the front desk were a mole was sitting behind it.

"Is there anything that I can help you with?" asked the mole trying to keep her existent down in the presence of Spyro and Cynder.

"I need Cynder here to get looked at by a doctor, she's been acting strange lately," said Spyro.

"But of course, I will send for someone right away. You two just sit over there, and I will call you when the doctor is ready," said the mole still rather existed as she pointed to a row of seats.

"Thank you," said Cynder before the mole ran out from behind the desk and down another hallway. It took a few minutes but the mole did return.

"Alright now, the doctor is ready to see the two of you. She is down the hall and on the third door to your left," said the mole.

"Thank you," said Cynder once more, before both Spyro and Cynder left the waiting room.

As intruded both Spyro and Cynder walked down the hallway and entered the third room on the left. Inside the room they saw an elderly ice dragoness, with dark blue scales and a light blue underbelly and wing membranes.

"Ah, you must be Spyro and Cynder. It is an honor to speak with you," said the doctor in a sweet voice. "My name is Canneta, what seems to be the trouble today?"

"It is nice to meet you as well Canneta," said Cynder. "Spyro says that there is something wrong with me, and that I needed to see a doctor."

"She has been acting strangely recently, as well as forgetting parts of her memories of recent events. Do you think you could help," asked Spyro.

Canneta only chuckled. "Of course I can help. I would be glad to help those who saved us all. Now then I'm going to need to ask Cynder some questions, alone if you don't mind Spyro?"

"That is fine by me, Thank you so much for your time and effort," said Spyro. "You sure you're going to be ok alone?" asked Spyro to Cynder.

"Of course I'm going to be fine," said Cynder. "Like I said it's probably nothing bad at all,"

"Alright then if you say so," said Spyro still slightly nervous.

"Don't you worry Spyro," said Canneta with a large smile on her face, "everything is going to be fine I can promise you that. Just go out there and look around. We will be done shortly."

Spyro was still a little reluctant about leaving her alone, but against all better judgment he left the room.

Just as the door was closing Spyro heard Canneta say, "Alright then Cynder, let's check your physical health."

Spyro left the medical wing, and began to roam around the many hallways that ran throughout the temple. While walking Spyro felt rather bored. For the first time in a long time he got the chance to just relax, but he has been fighting for so long he has almost forgot how to. He then walked out to one of the many balconies' that were connected to the temple, and looked at the city of Warfang below.

Despite all of the ruined homes and building that were destroyed during the war, the city still looked rather beautiful. Now that Spyro thought about it, he never got a chance to roam around the city. Spyro then made up his mind, and flew down to the city. While walking down the streets, he didn't see many others, as they were most likely still at the meeting the guardians had held. The few however that didn't go for whatever reason, thanked Spyro as they walked by.

He didn't mind the praise he got, but after the fiftieth thank you, it became slightly annoying.

As he continued to wonder the streets, he came across a familiar feline.

"Hey Hunter, how are you doing?" asked Spyro as he approached Hunter.

Hunter was also just walking through the streets, when he heard his name being called. "Well if it isn't Spyro. What are you doing this most wonderful of days?" asked Hunter.

"Oh not much I'm merely just wondering," replied Spyro.

"Well I do hope you enjoy your walk. Warfang sure does have some wonderful sight to see. Now where has Cynder gone off to? I figured you two would be nearly inseparable," said Hunter.

"Something is going on with Cynder, so she is at the doctors at the moment," said Spyro.

"I do hope that everything is fine with her," said Hunter.

"Yea I do to, but enough about me and Cynder, what about you Hunter? How is the rest of your tribe holding up?"

"I am doing quite fine, and so are the rest of my cheetah brethren. We were rather lucky that the war didn't affect our village much."

"I'm glad to hear that. It was nice talking with you again," said Spyro.

"And I did enjoy speaking with you as well Spyro. Good day to you," said Hunter before walking off.

Spyro began to wonder around more. As he wondered he managed to walk into the market area. While walking down he saw several different venders, selling all sorts of different things. From food vender, to blacksmiths, they had it all. As he was browsing around, he heard his name being called.

"Spyro my boy, why don't you come over here," said someone behind Spyro in a British accent. Turning around Spyro saw a brown bear wearing an Egyptian style outfit, consisting of purple pants and matching shoes, a white shirt, a green striped sash across his belly, and a purple vest with red trim. He also wore a monocle and a red fez on top of his head. Spyro walked up to him and saw that he carried a wide arrange of items from exotic food to strange jewelry.

"Can I help you?" asked Spyro.

"Oh no no no, my dear boy it not what you can help me with, but what I can help you with. I saw that you were wondering around, and I can assure you that whatever you are looking for I will have it hear. Oh but where are my manners, the names Moneybags."

"Well it's nice to meet you Moneybags, but I'm not looking for anything. I'm just walking around trying to kill some time is all,"

"Come now there is always something that someone wants," said Moneybags. He then picked up some jewelry that reminded Spyro of the collars he and Cynder wore to keep them tied together, only much smaller and meant to be worn on ones wrist. "Take this fine piece of craftsmen ship, a perfect gift for one that special lady."

"I'm sorry but I don't have anyone like that at the moment," said Spyro.

"I find that Spyro, the savor is without a mate of sorts, but if jewelry is not your thing then what about this?" said Moneybags as he put the jewelry down and picked up some strange looking fruit.

"What is that?" asked Spyro.

"Why it a dragon's fruit, very rare, and from what I've been told, very tasty. Not only that but I've also heard that it also increases ones libido," said Moneybags

Spyro gave Moneybags a confused look. "What is a libido?" he asked.

"Why my dear boy libido is ones sexual drive. A perfect item for that special occasion," said Moneybags with a wink.

Spyro couldn't help but blush as he heard this. He knew about how dragons reproduced with one another as Ignitus told him a long time ago, but even then the thought of such things embarrassed him. "Um… no thanks, I'm good," said Spyro nervously. "I should actually be going; my friend is waiting for me."

"Oh alright, but if you ever need anything be sure to drop on by," said Moneybags as he watch Spyro hastily retreat.

While that was going on, Cynder had finished her physical examination. She lowered her tail, blushing over the recent examination.

Canneta noticed this and said "I do apologies for that, but I need to check ever part of you. I'm sorry to say this but I did see something wrong, down there, but I'm not sure what it is yet that is ailing you,"

"Is there anything else you could try?" asked Cynder slightly wanting to leave.

"Whatever is wrong with you it as to be something mental," said Canneta.

"So now what?" asked Cynder.

"Well I'm going to ask you a few questions and all I need you to do is answer them to the best of your ability's. Alright?" asked Canneta sweetly. Cynder only nodded in response. "Alright then first question, what has been bothering you?"

"Well lately I've had a panic attack about being turned back into what I use to be during the war. Other than that, Spyro has told me that I've been saying things, such as "I love you" to him, but I have no memory of ever saying stuff like that," said Cynder.

Canneta nodded and wrote stuff down onto a clipboard. "Well that does narrow it down. Now then, explain what happened in your journey during the war."

"Well the moment I hatched I've been tortured physically, mentally, and emotionally. Then one day Spyro came and freed me from all that. I was grateful and all but I didn't believe that I had no purpose or right to atone for all the stuff that I did. So when given the chance, I set out to find my place in the world, but then I ended up being captured by Gual, and I saw the reality of being force to go back into my old life which was hell. Until once again Spyro saved me from all that. Spyro froze himself, me and Sparx in a crystal for three years. After we were freed, and went on a long journey. In the end we fought and defeated my old master."

Canneta nodded again. "Well I must say that, that must have been terrible, I'm sorry to hear about all of that."

"It's quite alright," said Cynder.

"Right then, now on to the next question. You said that you told Spyro you loved him correct?"

"Yes I did, but I don't have any memory of doing so. Besides I only see him as a friend," said Cynder.

"Ok then, if you don't love him then do you have any idea why you told that you did?" asked Canneta.

Cynder thought about it for a moment before saying "I don't know."

Canneta wrote more stuff down onto the clipboard before asking "So you've been put in situations where either you face the possibility of being force back into your old life or threat of being killed. And Spyro has come and rescued you in each of these attempts. Is this correct?"

"Yes that is correct," said Cynder.

"Alright I think I know what is going on, but I'm going to ask a few more questions just to be sure. Now then what was happening when you said she loved him?" asked Canneta

"It happened right after we defeated Malefor, and Spyro was pulling the world back together."

"And what were you thinking at that point in time?"

Cynder thought about it for a little bit before saying "I thought we were going to die. As the walls around us were beginning to close, I thought that we were going to be trapped down there forever."

Canneta wrote this down as well. Cynder then noticed that Canneta had a frown on her face. "So do you know what is going on?"

Canneta looked up at Cynder and with a sad tone of voice she said, "Yes I know what is wrong but I think we should wait until Spyro gets back before I tell you,"

"Why is that?" asked Cynder.

"Because this involves him as much as it involves you," said Canneta.

"Who involves what now?" asked Spyro as he walked into the room.

"Oh good, your back Spyro, please take a seat. There is something that I need to tell the two of you," said Canneta in a sad tone. Spyro did as he was told and sat next to Cynder. Canneta then said "I'm sorry to tell you this Cynder but you have Stockholm syndrome."

Cynder and Spyro gave Canneta confused looks. "What is that," asked Cynder.

"It's a psychological phenomenon in which a hostage or hostages express positive feelings toward their captors and sometimes shows signs of sympathy or empathy towards them as well," said Canneta.

"I don't get it, other than when I was corrupted by Malefor, I wasn't a hostage at any other point in time," said Cynder.

"But that is not true. Physically yes you haven't, but mentally you have," said Canneta.

"I still don't get it," said Spyro.

"You see since the moment Cynder hatched she has lived under the service of a master, whether that be Gual, or Malefor. During this time she has been through hell and back from all the different forms of torture they have put her though. Then when you, Spyro freed Cynder from the Dark Master's corruption for the first time, and according to Cynder she felt guilty for all the things she had done while under Malefor's control. This is why Cynder left the temple, however Cynder once again found herself in situations where she may be forced to go back to Malefor. As Cynder has told me, this happened a few more times, and Spyro saved her each of those times."

"I still don't follow," said Cynder.

"Basically what I'm saying is that Cynder has been raised as a slave her entire life, and because of that, she doesn't understand or process that she is her own master now. Instead Cynder, you think that Spyro is your new master, because he has saved you so often. And since Cynder thinks Spyro is your new master, she prone to say or do stuff that she would use to say to her old masters, and not even knowing what she's says or does."

Both Spyro and Cynder were silent, not sure what to say. Cynder then said "I still don't understand. I know that I'm free, and I know that Spyro is not my master."

"You may think that but in your subconscious says otherwise," said Canneta.

"Ok then how do we fix this then?" asked Spyro.

"Well first off Cynder will have to undergo therapy, which could take several weeks if not months. Now I do have some more bad news for the two of you. For Cynder to heal properly, Spyro, you must stay away from her at all times, until she is healed.

Spyro and Cynder were silent again. "I will give you two some time to talk this over," said Canneta before leaving the room. Spyro and Cynder faced each other, but didn't say anything. After several minutes of silence Cynder said "so I guess this is goodbye then."

"No," said Spyro. "This is not goodbye. We won't be seeing each other for a while, but we will meet again. You just get better ok?"

Cynder smile, but couldn't help but get teary eyed as well. The thought of not being near Spyro frightened her as he was her only friend. Seeing this Spyro hugged her. In a soft tone of voice Spyro said "Everything will turn out just fine, don't you worry."

They hugged for a little while longer, until they pulled apart.

Spyro then said "You wait here, im going to talk to Canneta and see if she knows of anyone who could help." To this Cynder only nodded.

Spyro then got up and began to walk to the door. However before he did, Cynder asked "Spyro, I hope I didn't hurt your feelings."

Spyro turned around and looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked slightly confused.

Cynder turned to face him and said "Well now that you know that what I didn't mean what I said at the core, Im hoping that I didn't hurt your feelings."

Spyro smiled at this said "Listen Cynder, you're a great friend and all, but Im not looking for any kind of relationship right know. I think you're beautiful, but I mean that as a friend and nothing more. So don't worry about it. Ok?"

Cynder also smiled relieved that Spyro doesn't hate her. Spyro then left the room and asked the mole at the front desk if he could speak to Canneta. A few moments later Canneta walked up to him

"Is there something I can help you with?" Canneta asked with a smile on her face.

"I was wondering if you knew anyone who might be able to help Cynder," said Spyro.

"As a matter of fact I do. You can find him by going down the hallway, and taking a left turn, his room will be the first door on the right," said Canneta.

"Thank you so much for all of your help," said Spyro, a smile growing on his face.

"If you ever need any more help feel free to call for me, I will be glad to help." Then with that Canneta left.

Spyro walked about to Cynder's room and after he checked her out, he took her to the therapist's room. The two stood in front of the door. "Im scared," said Cynder.

"Don't be, everything will be alright, I know you can do this," said Spyro.

Cynder nodded. She then watched Spyro leave. Once he was out of site, she looked back at the door. She gulped, before knocking on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Cynder waited a moment after knocking on the door before hearing a muffled voice through the door say "Come in." Opening the door Cynder saw an elderly looking mole. The mole smiled as he watched Cynder walk in. "You must be Cynder," said the mole, "me along with my other colleges have been expecting you."

"You have?" said Cynder confused.

"Well considering your past, several other therapists and I figured you would be coming to one of us, now that the war is over. But enough about that, I presume you're here to set up an appointment?"

"Yea, I was told by Canneta, that you would be able to help me with my… condition. By the way I never got your name," said Cynder looking around the small office for a name tag or something that had his name on it.

"My apologies for that, my name is Aditsan,"

"Well it's nice to meet you Aditsan," said Cynder

"Like wise. Now then sadly I am rather booked today, and I don't have much time before another client of mine comes in. Are you free three days from now? Say around six pm?" asked Aditsan.

Cynder thought about this for a moment. Now that the war was finished, she didn't really have much left to do. "Yea I think I can make some arrangements, I've got nothing important going on at the moment," said Cynder.

"That is splendid to hear. Now I'm sorry to say this but I do need you to leave. As I've said I've got someone else coming soon,"

"Oh no that is fine, I do understand. With the war being over and all, Im sure you and the rest of you therapists will be working all day and night for a while now," Cynder said as she opened the door. Just before she closed it she heard Aditsan mumble to himself, "Tell me about it."

Over with Spyro, he was walking pondering what to do. Now that the war was over he didn't have any responsibilities, and this was the first time since he lived in the swamp that he had no duties to fulfill. Then it hit him. He hadn't gone home in over three years. His parents must be worried sick for him. Not only that but he hasn't seen Sparx since he left Warfang nearly a week ago. "I hope everyone is alright," thought Spyro. Deciding to go find out for himself, Spyro took off, heading towards the swamp.

As he was flying towards the swamp, Spyro was deep in thought about everything that he went through, from freeing Cynder, to defeating Gual, and stopping Malefor, and how much he has physically and mentally changed since he left home. Would his parents even recognize him? It worried him a little and it made him nervous. But never the less he's missed them.

Back with Cynder, she was pondering what she is going to do. She wouldn't see the therapist for a while now, and she had to avoid Spryo that entire time.

"What am I going to do?" asked Cynder to no one in particular.

Cynder continued to walk through the hallways, when she stopped in front of her door that led to her room. She was just about to open the door when a thought accrued to her. She sleeps right next door to Spyro. How is she going to avoid him if he sleeps only a few yards away from her? The only thing she could come up with is to move out. Cynder sighed thinking how much a hassle it was going to be moving. She may not of had a lot of things, but none the less the idea of moving wasn't something she was fond of.

First she needed to inform others of what she was doing. She walked over to the guardian's chamber room and knocked on the door. Soon afterwards Terrador opened the door and looked down at Cynder.

"What can I help you with," asked Terrador. Cynder quickly explained she had learned recently and told him what she planned to do. Terrador then said "I am sorry to hear about your condition. I do wish you the best of luck. If it would help you, once you find a home to live in, I can send some moles to transfer your items there."

"Thank you Terrador, I would appreciate that.

While that was going on, Spyro continued to fly around, without much care in the world. He would occasionally stare towards the ground and watch as the grassy hills under him went by. By noon he started to grow hungry, so he quickly found himself something to eat, and took off again. After several more hours of flight, Spyro could see the swamp up ahead. He quickly landed giving his sore wings a much deserved break, and walked into the swamp.

As he walked deeper and deeper into the swamp the darker and darker it got, and the fact that the sun was setting did help much with providing light. Spyro however was used to this as he has grown accustom to things getting extremely dark at night.

Walking deeper in Spyro noticed several things that Spyro and Sparx use to play around at. Several more memory's flooded Spyro's mind as he continued. As his mind was swimming around in his memories, he almost forgot why he was here in the first place, until he heard quiet muffled voices in the distance. Being drawn out of his memory's Spyro looked up and saw a large mushroom, with a few windows build in, and a large door in the front. Spryo couldn't help but smile as he was finally home after so many years.

He felt anxiety as he crept closer and closer to the mushroom home. Just as he reached the front door, he took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. Then looking down at the door, he brought up his paw and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" said a female voice on the other side of the door. Before Spyro could answer the door opened to reveal a pink dragon fly. The first thing the dragon fly saw were purple paws. Her eye drifted upwards traveling along the purple beings legs until it reached a familiar face. Upon seeing Spyro's face, she placed both of her hands over her mouth as a shocked look fell upon her face. Spyro gave his step mother a concerned look, as her eyes began to water. It looked like she was about to say something when suddenly she fainted.

Spyro's eye's widened when he saw this. He wasn't sure how his parents would react when they saw him, but he did not expect this. Then a male voice was heard. "Honey, who was at the doo…" said a blue dragon fly just as he saw Spyro standing in front of the door way. Like his step mother, his step father was overjoyed to see Spyro, only he didn't cover his mouth and let a huge smile appear on his face. However before he could say anything, he fainted.

Spyro wasn't sure what to do know. He just witnessed both of his step parents faint just from seeing him. It left him rather confused. "I guess they missed me a lot more than I thought they would," mumbled Spyro to himself. Spyro had to wait a short while before his step parents woke up.

When they did Spyro smiled once more, happy to see that they were alright. Just as quickly as they woke up, they flew up to him and hugged his snout the best they could.

"We are so happy to see you again," said Flash.

"It's good to see you two as well," said Spyro.

When they let go of his snout Spyro noticed that Nina's face was filled with anger. Before he could ask her what was wrong, Nina punched Spyro's snout. It didn't hurt him at all, but he reeled his head back and twitched his nose when he felt this.

"Were in the world were you?!" asked Nina furious. "After three years, we haven't had a single visit from you, do you have any idea how worried we were about you?!"

Spyro looked at his mother and could tell that she was very angry with him. If there was one thing that scared him almost as much as Malefor it would be his mother, despite their size difference. Spyro glanced over to Flash, silently asking him for assistance, only for the blue dragonfly to shrug.

Facing his step mother again, and said "Im sorry mom, I wanted to visit you guys as soon as possible, but I never had the time to do so. I did however think about you guys every day."

Nina glared at him for a short moment before sighing. "Well I guess saving the world is a good enough reason to not visit, but only barely," said Nina as felt her anger slowly leave her. "But next time someone is trying to destroy the world, I expect you to come home as soon as possible. Got it?" she said in a stern voice.

Spryo chuckled at this before saying "Yea I will be sure to do that."

"Anyway it's getting dark, why don't we head inside?" suggested Flash.

"Where's Sparx?" asked Spyro. "I thought he would be out here by now, is he not home?"

Nina and Flash gave each other worried glances when Spyro asked this. Flash then said "Well you see when you didn't return for a few days, Sprax thought you were dead. Ever since he got home, he has been spending all day at the tavern."

Spryo was rather shocked to hear this. Worried for his step brother Spyro said "You guys can go inside, I'm going to go find Sprax." Flash nodded his head and the two dragon flies flew back inside their home, as Spryo headed towards the village. Spyro ran as fast as he could towards the village. It worried him that Sparx would do something stupid while there. Luckily for him thanks to his large size, he reached the village in no time. Upon reaching the village he slowed his pace to a slow trot and gazed from building to building looking for the tavern. He began to worry a little as he could not find it. After a few more minutes of searching which felt like a year for Spyro he found what he was looking for, The Shaking Monarch.

He quickly walked up to the door and stuck his head inside. He mentally cursed to himself as his large size only allowed his head and front paws to stick inside the tavern.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing? You blocking up the entire entrance Spyro!" said the red dragon fly behind the counter.

"Sorry, Im looking for Sparx," said Spyro to the dragonfly bartender.

Suddenly a yellow dragonfly rose above the other dragonflies around him, as he heard his name being called. "Hey Spyro *hic* my man how is it going," said Sparx in a drunken state.

"Sparx there you are, I was worried about you. Come on let's get you home," said Spyro.

"Oh no you *hic* don't. Ive talked with you many times today, and your just one of those, oh what, were they called… FAKE!" shouted Sparx, "your just one of those *hic* fake Spyro's that I've been seeing all day, telling me what to do. Barkeep, give me another glass of Mead, if you will."

The red dragonfly does nothing until Sparx pulled out some small gems to pay for the drink. The bartender gladly took the money and gives Sparx another drink. "Thank you," mumbles Sparx to the red dragonfly. "Now them, as for you, *hic* mister fake Spryo, what do you want from me now?"

"Sparx that is the real Spyro, not part of your imagination," said a blue dragonfly that was sitting near Sparx.

"No this is a fake one; the real Spyro is as dead as a doorknob. *Hic*, speaking of Spyro, you know fake Spyro, you remind me a lot of Spyro," said Sparx.

"Sparx it's actually me, Spyro, Im actually here," said Spyro trying to get his brother to see that it is him.

Sparx stared at Spyro for a moment with a drunken expression on his face. "Let me get a closer look at you," said Sparx in a drunken slur. Sparx then quickly stood up and slowly flew over to Spyro, swaying left to right as he did, bumping into some of the other dragonflies there. Soon he was a few feet from Spyro's head and examined him. He then said "No you're not the real Spyro. Spyro has purple scales; your scales are clearly violet."

"Sparx your mind is screwing with you," said a green dragon fly sitting near the door.

If my mind screwing with me, let's play along, check what I can do," said Sparx as he quickly flew over to his drink, and a candle. He then tilted his drink and dipped the flame from the candle into his drink, lighting it on fire. Sparx then took a deep breath and blows on it, sending the extinguishing most of it, but also sent a lot of it flying into the air. Most of the flaming liquid burned out before it hit the ground however one tiny bit landed on Sparxes arm, catching it on fire. "Behold fire bitches, I now can make fire! And wow does it burn!" shouted Sparx.

Acting quick, Spyro used his ice breath to put out the fire; however some of his ice breath missed Sparx and froze the wall behind Sparx.

"Damn it fake Spyro you ruined all of it," shouted Sparx one last time before throwing his glass at the wall, shattering it, which sent shards of glass and several drops of Mead everywhere.

"Alright that is enough, Ive had it with you," shouted the red dragon fly behind the counter. "Get the Hell out of my Tavern, Sparx. And the same thing goes for you as well Spyro."

"Well fine then, all of you are pieces of shit anyway," said Sparx before floating towards the door.

Spyro removed his head from the door way, and watched as Sparx flew out soon after. Spyro signed as he closed his eyes and thought about how difficult it will be to get the drunken Sparx back home. When Spyro opened his eyes he looked towards the spot he last saw Sparx, only to see that he is no longer there. Spyro looked around franticly for the dragonfly only to find he flying in the other direction, swaying left and right again, towards two female dragonflies.

When Sparx reached them he said "Lovely ladies how are you beauties today, alloy me to introduce myself, the name is the love stud aka Sparx here to attending yawl's lovely needs!" earning a giggle from the two girls.

Seeing this Spyro called Sparx's name and ran over to him. Before Spyro reached Sparx, Sparx said "but how about we skip a part and how would you lovely things like to have a night one stand with the handsome stud currently in front of you?" Suddenly Sparx quickly grabbed one of the females and kissed her. The dragonfly he was holding quickly pushed him away and began to wipe her mouth, while the other female raised her fist and punched Sparx in the face. "Wow that was a good kiss," said Sparx before falling out of the sky, only to be grabbed by Spyro just before he hit the ground.

As Spyro checked to see if Sparx was ok, Sparx was waving goodbye to the females as they flew away. Other than a black eye Spyro could not see anything wrong with this foster brother. The next thing Spyro knew Sparx quickly flew out of his grasp and flew off down the dirt road. Sparx was flying very fast and was starting to get away. Spyro would start flying himself as it would be faster, but the trees around him were to close together to spread his wings.

Spyro soon found himself out of the village, when he finally caught up to Sparx who was starting to puke onto the ground. Just as Spyro reached his brother, Sparx saw a beam of light pouring out of the sky and flew over to it. Looking up he saw one of the moons high in the night sky. Sparx then began to fly towards the moon. Spryo tried to grab him but Sparx was zigzagging a lot making it hard for Spyro to grab him. Eventually Spyro managed to gently grab hold his tail, keeping him from flying off. Spyro was growing rather annoyed by all the stuff Sparx was doing so now he was going to drag him home.

It wasn't until Spryo began to pull Sparx downwards was when Sparx noticed that he wasn't flying towards the moon anymore. "Hey let go of me!" shouted Sparx.

"Not a chance Sparx, I am taking you home right now," said Spyro.

"I said let me go! Let me see my brother!" shouted Sparx.

"What are you talking about?" asked Spyro confused as he stopped pulling Sparx but still held him.

"Do you see that?" asked Sparx as he pointed just left of the moon and towards a dragon constellation. "That has to be him; it just has to be Spyro. It appeared the day Spyro died, so it has to be him." said Sparx as tears started to form in his eyes. Sparx soon stopped struggling and began to cry. "Please, just I want to see him, one last time. I miss him so much. He is my only brother. I just want him back," said Sparx as he buried his face into his hands.

Feeling sorry for the dragonfly, Spyro let Sparx go and watched him slowly float down. When Sparx touched the ground he mumbled "It's all my fault that he is gone,"

Spyro laid down next to him, and asked in a soft voice, "what do you mean by that?"

"I should of gone with him, I shouldn't of ever left him go off without me. If I was there when they fought Malefor, then maybe I could of… I don't know, but Spyro would still be alive if I went with him," said Sparx as he continued to weep.

"Sparx listen, there is nothing you could have done. I told you to stay behind because; I didn't want you to get hurt,"

"But I feel so useless. Ive done little to nothing to help Spyro on his journey to fulfill the stupid prophesy, and the one time I might have been some form of help, he tells me to stay behind, and ends up dying. What kind of brother am I to let him go and do that?" said Sparx.

"Sparx, you are a terrific brother, I couldn't have asked for a better one. Besides Im still alive, so there is no need to cry," said Spyro in a caring tone.

"Stop telling me these lies!" shouted Sparx, as he faced Spyro. "Spyro is dead, and your just some stupid trick my mind is playing on me. Maybe some sleep with get rid of you," said Sparx before flying back towards his parents home.

Spyro and Sparx soon reached their parents' home, and when both Nina and Flash saw the two of them through the window, they both came flying out to greet them. Sparx however ignored them and flew into the house. Nina gave Spyro a worried looked; as she wondered what was wrong with him, and were did he get the black eye.

"What happened?" asked Flash.

Spyro thought about it for a second, but only said "I will tell you in the morning, if you wouldn't mind, I'm tired and would like some sleep."

Flash and Nina just watched as Spyro sat down near their home and curled up trying to get some sleep. They continued to look at the sleeping dragon, and in the dim moon light they noticed some of the scars on Spyro. Nina gasped and flew closer to him. The light emitting from her body revealed more of Spyro's scars, cuts, grazes, and bruises. It nearly brought her to tears as she examined her battled bruised child. Nina was about to wake Spyro up and ask him about them, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking behind her she saw Flash.

"Come on let's let him sleep. Im sure he is very tired. We can talk to him in the morning," said Flash in a quiet voice. Nina thought about it for a moment, and despite her urge to talk to Spyro, she nodded and the two dragonflies flew back into their home.

Meanwhile with Cynder, she was enjoying her night. She had just found an apartment far away from the temple, and the moles have moved all of her belongings there. She was now just wandering around Warfang's market place looking for nothing in particular. Just anything additional she could add to her home. It was late at night but there were still several shops still open. As she turned a corner she saw a large group. The group seemed to of noticed her as well, as they quickly walked over to her.

Cynder wasn't sure what they wanted, but whatever they wanted, Cynder readied herself as she calmly walked forwards. She had to stop however as the group of dragons stopped in front of her.

"Your Cynder right?" asked a green dragoness.

Cynder nodded her head, earning several thank yous from the group for saving the world, which shocked Cynder greatly when she heard that. Suddenly the group began asking her questions.

"What was it like being in constant danger," asked an old looking ice dragon.

"Why didn't you and Spyro just fight Malefor right away?" asked a middle aged fire dragon.

"What is Spyro like?" asked the green dragoness.

"How many apes have you killed?" asked an electric dragoness.

"What have you been doing these past three years?" asked a fire dragoness.

"How did Spyro save you?" asked a young ice dragon kid.

"Can you really use more than one element just like Spyro?" asked a young fire dragoness kid.

"Was Malefor as scary as they say he was?" asked by twin dragon children at the same time.

"Whatever happened to the apes, is Gual finally gone for good?" asked one of the Dragon Soldiers standing guard at the area.

"Are you and Spyro mates now that Malefor and the dark armies are gone?" asked an earth dragoness.

Cynder tried to answer their questions, but more and more kept on coming. Soon her heart starts beating faster, and her mind begins to race. Her breath soon become quick and short, as the group continue to bombard her with questions. She closed her eyes for a second trying to calm herself down, but when she opened them the earth dragoness that was in front of her was replaced by an ape.

Cynder reeled back slightly in fear, by the suddenly appearance of the ape. She blinked and the ape was gone, replaced with the earth dragoness. Cynder closed her eyes and shook her head, and when she opened them again, the young fire dragoness kid, the old looking ice dragon, and the young ice dragon kid, were all replaced with apes. Cynder began to back up, as she listened to the dragons ask her more questions, while the apes began hooting and howling at her.

She continued to back up until she felt something behind her. Looking behind her, she saw that she backed up into a stand. When she looked back at the group in front of her, she saw that they were all replaced with apes of all kind of sizes, yelling, bellowing, and screeching at her. Cynder started to panic even more, and tried to look for a way to get away from the apes, but suddenly she saw that she was back in her old fortress in the Concurrent Skies. She noticed that the apes were drawing closer to her, still screaming at her.

Fear was coursing inside of her. She wasn't sure what to do. "Dont let them take me back," Cynder mumbles to herself, hoping Spyro would come and save her. "I don't want to go back. STAY AWAY FROM ME," shouted Cynder as she swiped at the apes in front of her. She didn't hit any of them, but they stopped walking closer to her. They did however continue their screaming. Cynder begins to quiver in fear, and closes her eyes trying to block out the sounds of the apes. Her heart beat, and breath quicken even faster. She opens her eyes hoping to see that everything is back to normal, only to see that she is completely surrounded by apes, and in front of them all stood Gaul.

Cynder was both relieved and terrified when black spots began to appear in front of her. She became dizzy, and fell over. Just for she passed out from a panic attack, she saw a familiar red dragon walk past all of the apes and Gaul.

"Ignitus?" Cynder said weakly, before passing out.


	4. Chapter 4

The dragons around Cynder came closer to her, as they continued to ask her more and more questions. Her breath soon become quick and short, as the group continue to bombard her with questions. She closed her eyes for a second trying to calm herself down, but when she opened them she reeled back slightly in fear for some reason.

Cynder closed her eyes and shook her head, and when she opened them again, she began to backed up, as she listened to the dragons ask her more questions, until she felt something behind her. Looking behind her, she saw that she backed up into a stand. When she looked back at the group in front of her, Cynder started to panic even more, and tried to look for a way to get away from them. Soon some of them noticed that Cynder seem to be in a panic, but they ignored it. Fear was coursing inside of her. She wasn't sure what to do.

"Don't let them take me back," Cynder mumbles to herself, hoping Spyro would come and save her. "I don't want to go back. STAY AWAY FROM ME," shouted Cynder as she swiped at the dragons in front of her. She didn't hit any of them, but each of the dragons backed away from her, fearing Cynder would hurt them. They heard her mumble something, but they were unsure on what she was saying. One of them asked "Are you alight, Cynder?"

Cynder began to quiver in fear, and closes her eyes trying to block out the sounds of something. Her heart beat and breath quicken even faster. She opens her eyes only to panic even more. As the civilian's continued to just watch Cynder or offer he help, a fire red dragon was walking by. Seeing the group surrounding something, he decided to investigate and approached them.

He squeezed through the crowd and saw Cynder clawing at everyone as they tried to approach her trying to help. When the red dragon tried to help Cynder, she cut into his arm, leaving a deep. The red dragon winced, and backed away from Cynder.

Cynder then fell to the floor, and stared at the red dragon. Much to his surprised, Cynder looked up at him and mumbled "Ignitus?" before passing out. The red dragon was rather shocked to be called this, but soon put such thoughts aside, as he said "Alright everyone, just go back home, or to whatever you were doing. I will take care of her."

The dragon group wasn't too sure if they should leave Cynder alone with this fire dragon, however they could see the pure desire to help in his eyes, so they left him be. The fire dragon took a deep breath before scooping up Cynder onto his back, before caring her off to get treated.

Back at the swamps that following morning, Spyro lazily awoke from the feeling of the morning sunlight's flashing on his sleeping form. He slowly opened his eye's only to close them as the light stung them. Blinking a couple of times, he soon adjusted to the light. He then stood up, and stretched his limbs, until a satisfying popping sound was heard. While doing so he let out a loud yawn.

Once he finished, his father called him into the house, making Spyro flinch slightly by the sudden request from Flash. Spyro did as he was told, and opened the door and stuck his head inside. He saw his mother and father siting in chairs around a table.

"Oh im sorry did I wake you two up?" asked Spyro.

"No we have been up for a while now," said Nina. "We were actually waiting for you to wake up."

Spyro gave them a confused look. "Is everything alright?"

"We want to know what happened to you," said Flash getting right to the point.

"I don't understand, what are you talking about?" said Spyro still confused.

"Yesterday, just after you fell asleep, your father and I saw all of the scars and stuff all across your body," said Nina.

"It nearly gave your mother a heart attack to see you nearly covered head to toe with wounds. We just want to know how you got them," said Flash.

Spyro couldn't help but feel a little depressed when he heard this. "Im sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry," said Spyro. Then a thought dawned upon him. "Wait, didnt Sparx tell you guys what happened while we were away?"

Nina shook her head. "Ever since he got home, he has been distant from everyone. He basically just came home, said hello and told us you were dead. Other than that he hasn't said much."

"Oh." Spyro's depression worsened as he felt bad for almost leaving Sparx like he did. "Where is Sparx anyway?" asked Spyro as he looked around the lower level, hoping to show him that he wasn't dead.

"He is over there," said Flash pointed to the white couch where Sparx slept. "He must have come down stairs sometime in the middle of the night."

Spyro did his best to nod his head, without breaking anything, before drawing his attention back to his parents. He knew that they still wanted an answer to their question so he said "I've been through so much fighting. I had to take down Malefor, another purple dragon like me, and two of his generals. During that time, I had to fight off his solders. Not only that, but I was also put through some difficult training by the guardians. That is how I got all of my wounds," said Spyro in a quiet tone. He watched as his parents remained silent, probably thinking things over in their heads.

Before any of them could say anything, they heard a yawn coming from the living room. Glancing over, Spyro saw Sparx beginning to wake up. Sparx rose from the couch and stretched his arms, yawning loudly as he did so. Sparx immediately felt the hang over from the last night, which left him feeling groggy and tired. Slowly he flew over to the kitchen. "Good morning mom, dad, Spyro," said Sparx unaware of what he said.

"I made you a drink to help you with that hang over of yours Sparx," said Flash earning a thank you from Sparx.

Sparx picked up the glass with a pink liquid inside it and swiftly drank some of it. He shivered slightly as the sour taste liquid slid down his throat. He then placed the glass down and began to rub his bruise on his face. "Ugh, what happened last night? My face is killing me," said Sparx.

In response Spyro blew some ice towards Sparx, which froze part of the flooring, and cabinets in front of Sparx. In the corner of Spyro's eye he could see his mother glaring at him for covering part of their home in ice, to which Spryo gave he an innocent, toothy grin. Sprax still wasn't paying much attention, as he pulled a small chunk of ice off one of the cabinets and placed it on his eye. "Thanks Spryo."

The four of them sat there in an awkward silence, as Spryo, Nina, and Flash waited for Sparx to acknowledge Spyro's existence. Sparx then picked up his glass again and began to drink more of it. It took a few more seconds before Sparx's eye went wide, and he glanced up to see Spyro's head in the door way. In sudden realization of Spyro's existence, Sparx spat out the liquid content in his mouth. "Wait, Spyro?" said Sparx still not completely sure if what he was seeing was true.

"Yea that's me alright," said Spyro. Sparx just stood still in shock. "Look Sparx I would just like to say that…" Spyro was interrupted however as Sparx quickly flew up to Spyro and punched his snout.

"OW!" screamed Sparx as his hand was throbbing with pain as the punch hurt him more the Spyro.

"Are you alright?" asked Nina.

Ignoring her question, Sparx said to Spyro "were the hell have you been?" Spyro opened his mouth to respond to this but Sparx interrupted him and said "Ive been worried sick about you?" Spyro tried to say something only for Sparx to interrupted him again saying "Dude for a whole week I thought it was my fault that you died, do you know what it's like to have that burden. That kind of shit can make anyone crazy."

Spyro waited for a moment for Sparx to calm down so he could explain himself. He opened his mouth only to be interrupted for a third time by Sparx. "Do you have any idea how long of thinking your dead can cause to a brother?

Spyro gave him a slight irritated look at Sparx, however the more Spyro stared at Sparx he noticed that instead of an angry face he had a scared looked on his face. Once again Spyro felt rather bad for his absence. For another few moments the room was quite. It stayed quite until Sparx said "Still it's good to see you bro." Sparx then began to pat Spyro's snout.

"Look Sparx, Im sorry for making you worry so much. I should have come right back here as soon as I woke up. I know there is nothing that I could say to make it up to you," said Spyro in a glum tone of voice.

Sparx sighed before saying "look, I forgive you. Just promise me you won't do it again. Ok? Or else I will personally make sure that you wish you were dead."  
Spyro couldn't help but smile, at his brother's antics. He watched as Sparx then flew over to his parents and sat down in one of the vacant chairs.

Once Sparx was in the chair Nina asked "So is the war over?"

"Come again?" asked Spyro wondering where this question came from.

"You said that you had to defeat this Malefor character. Have you?" said Flash.

"Yea, he is gone now. He won't be able to hurt anyone ever again. The war is over," said Spyro.

"Good Im glad to hear that, but I have to ask you, what now?" asked Nina.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sparx "With the war over he could do whatever he wants."

"Yea I know that, but I mean specifically what does he plan on doing?" said Nina.

Spyro sat still for a moment thinking it over. "Sparx is right. After several years of training, and fighting, I am finally able to do whatever I want. And over this time you would think that I would have come up with some goals that I would want to achieve when the war ended. The thing is though, I don't… I don't know what I'm going to do now."

Spyro then began to ponder the question some more in his head, what was he to do? All he ever thought about was to further his fighting ability's, so that he could fulfill the prophesy set upon him. He never really had time to just sit back and think about what he wanted to do. The only thing that he ever thought of was what was best for others, and at that time the best thing he could do was to stop Malefor. So what now? What was his purpose in life now? What was he to do?

"What about a girl?" asked Flash, breaking Spyro out of his thoughts?

"Say again?" asked Spyro.

"Why not try and find some nice girl to love and have a family with?" suggested Flash.

Spyro remained quiet for a moment. He never really had time to think about females, nor did he ever think about having a family. However two questions lingered in his mind. "How would I find this someone and who will I know that there the right one?"

"Getting a girl shouldn't be all that hard, you're the purple dragon after all. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if nearly half of the females from Warfang rush up to you wanting a mini Spyro inside of them by the end of the month," said Sparx making Spyro blush.

"SPARX!" yelled both Spyro and his parents.

"What? Im just trying to help, besides he is the savior of the realms. A lot of girls would find that to be very admirable in a male," said Sparx.

"Still you didn't need to be so blunt about it," said Flash only for Sparx to roll his eyes.

"Look Spyro, ignore your brother. Just be yourself. Whoever your other half may be you will know in your heart that they are the one. Besides, you don't have to go searching for them now. I mean you've done so much for everyone. I do think you deserve a break of some sort," said Nina.

"Yea I guess," said Spyro. "I don't know, I don't think I'm ready to find a mate just yet."  
"And that is perfectly fine; there is no need to rush love. However you need to find what you are going to do with your life. You will not be just sitting around doing nothing all day for the rest of your life," said Nina.

"Yes mom," said Spyro in a teasing way.

"Well do you have any plans on what you are going to do?" asked Flash?

"No not really," said Spyro.

"Then what are you still doing here for, get going and find something to do," said Nina.

Spyro gave his mother a confused look. "Are you sure, I mean I haven't even been hear a single day."

"Yea I know, but no matter how hard I wish it, you're no longer a child. You're coming to the age were you are to make a living of your own. Now we will still be here for you if things are to go wrong for you, but you are a wonderful person, and I have no doubt in my mind that you will achieve great things. You just need to find what these things are," said Nina with a large smile on her face.

Spyro couldn't help but have a smile on his face. Truly he was blessed with great loving parents. Even if he was only adopted, they still loved him as if he really was their real son.

"Thank you. Mom, Dad, I don't know what I would do without you guys," said Spyro as his eyes began to water from joy.

"Come now, no need for tears. You're going to make your mother cry," said Flash with a smile on his face.

Spyro removed his head from the door way and back out in the open so he could properly clear his eyes with his paws. Following closely behind him, was his parents and Sparx. "I guess I should get going then, shouldn't I?" asked Spyro earning a nod from his parents. Both Nina and Flash then hugged Spyro's snout, and Spyro gently covered them with one of his wings.

When they broke apart, Flash said "Don't worry though, you won't be alone. Sparx is of that age as well so he will be going with you."

Spyro was about to object to this when Sparx flew up to him and says in a stern voice, "don't even think about trying to get rid of my, you owe me for disappearing like that,"

Spyro looked at Sparx and could see the determined look on his face. He sighed knowing that there was no way out of this. "Alright then, but we should get going then,"

Sparx nodded, before turning around to hug his parents. Both Flash and Nina watched as their sons walked off into the distance. Then something dawned upon Nina. At the top of her lungs, she shouted "don't forget to come back and visit every once in a while." Flash couldn't help but laugh at his wife's antics.

Meanwhile, Cynder was just beginning to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes letting out a groan as she did, only to see that the world around her was spinning. She quickly shut them waiting for things to quite spinning. Suddenly she heard a voice.

"It's good to see that you're awake now," said the voice.

Cyder's eyes shot open and looked in the direction that the voice came from. She felt her stomach turn as she did, and she nearly puked, as the things still spun in her eyes. Despite the motion of things she could still make out that the person next to her was in fact a red dragon. Cynder suddenly felt fear erupt from her heart as the first thought that came to her mind was that the dragon next to her is Ignitus. Her mind began to panic at the thought of her being dead.

Not wanting to believe it, Cynder closed her eyes and shook her head. When she reopened them things stopped spinning, and she no longer saw Ignitus in front of her, but instead she saw a red dragon with a darkish yellow underbelly, wings, horns, and tail blade.

Cynder began to examine the rest of the dragon's body and saw that he had red eyes, orange wing membranes, and four horns. His tail blade is shaped like a yellow spearhead. From the top of his head to the base of his tail, he has dark red scales around the fins that run down his back. He wore a brown bandana around his neck that had a flame symbol on it. She then noticed that he had a bandage around his left arm.

The more she looked at the dragon, the more he kind of reminded her of Spyro, only slightly more muscular. The red dragon, must have noticed the panicked look on Cynder's face as he asked

"Hey are you alright?"  
"Yea, I'm fine," said Cynder hastily slightly embarrassed by that happened. Cynder's eyes then began to wonder around the room she was in. "Were am I, and how did I get her?

"You're in the hospital, I'm the one who brought you here. I saw you pass out last night, so I carried you here," said the red dragon.

"Oh… well thank you," said Cynder embarrassed again, at the thought of someone carrying her around the city.

"Oh where are my manners," said the red dragon. "The name is Flame."

"I'm Cynder, thank you for helping me."

"You are quite welcome. Now if you will excuse me, I must be going," said Flame as he jumped down from the seat he was sitting in, and walked towards the door. She watched as he made his way towards the door, all the while a single question was buzzing through her head.

"Wait!" shouted Cynder before Flame could leave. Flame the turned around and face Cynder. "Why did you help me? I mean, I'm sure you've heard of who I am, and what I've done, so why did you help me?"

Cynder watched Flame, as he stayed silent, probably thinking what to say.

"Well despite the things, that you have done, I'm sure that you regret doing all of it, so I for one can forgive you seeing as you fought against your former master. As for why I helped you, to be honest, I saw a dragoness who seemed to be in need of some help, so I decided to help," said Flame.

"Oh, well thank you Flame," said Cynder.

Flame gave Cynder a slight bow, before saying, "Anytime. Now if you will excuse me, I must be going. I will tell the doctor that you're awake now."

Cynder watched Flame leave the room, and just as he said a few seconds later Cynder saw Canneta, quickly running inside the room with a worried look on her face.

Before Cynder could ask her what was wrong, Canneta said "I am terribly sorry Cynder. If I had known that your mental illness was severe enough for you to pass out from it, I would have made sure you gotten therapy sooner. Please forgive me."

Cynder stayed quiet for a moment, surprised to hear this from the elderly dragon. "No its fine, there was no way you could of known, so there is no need to apologies."

"But I must, I mean I am supposed to be helping people. It's the reason why I became a doctor, and I just sent someone off, without giving them the proper help they needed. I'm ashamed of myself," said Canneta

Cynder watched as Canneta just lower head sadly. She wanted to help her, and just then a sudden thought crossed her mind.

"Can't you help me now?"

Canneta's face seemed to quickly brighten up when she heard this. "As a matter of fact, yes I can. Come, with me. You are going to start your therapy right now." Canneta then walked out of the room. Cynder quickly jumped down from her bed, and followed. After a short while Cynder found herself back in the same hallway that led to Aditsan's room.

Canneta then told Cynder to stay put for a while. She left, and knocked on the same door that led to Aditsan's room. After a short moment, the door opened and Canneta went inside. After a few minutes, Canneta walked out of the room.

"How did it go," asked Cynder.

"Well he was in the middle of a meeting, so it was a little awkward, but I managed to get him to schedule you in, seeing as it's urgent," said Canneta. "Just wait about an hour, and he will be ready."

"But he told me that he was booked for the next three days? How did you get him to make room for me?" asked, Cynder concerned that she was taking some one else's time with Aditsan.

"I wouldn't worry about it, if I were you Cynder. We managed to find a time that was open. But in the meantime, I need to return to the hospital wing, good luck in therapy Cynder," said Canneta before walking off.

Cynder sighed to herself, before sitting down on the floor. '_I guess I just wait then_,' she thought. About fifty minutes later Cynder was beginning to fall asleep, from boredom. She already counted the number of bricks on the ceiling in her line of sight, and despite the fact that it did kill some time, she wasn't really in the mood to count all 264 bricks again. Just as she began to close her eye's she heard a door open and close. She quickly looked towards Aditsan's door, only to see that it was still closed, however only two doors down, she saw Flame closing the door behind him.

"You take therapy sessions?" asked Cynder as Flame walked by.

Flame stopped walking and faced Cynder and sadly said "Yea,"

Cynder immediately felt guilty for asking after hearing the sadness in his voice. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask I just didn't know, In fact I'm waiting for my own therapist to be done with another client of his. I just didn't expect to see you here is all," said Cynder.

Just then Aditsan's door opened and out walked a young mole. Seeing that it was now her turn, Cynder said to Flame, "Well its now my turn. I guess I might see you around then."

"Take care," said Flame before he walked off.

Cynder watched as Flame rounded a corner before disappearing from sight. Then turning her attention to Aditsan's door, she walked up to it and knocked. On the other side of it she heard Aditsan say "Come in."

She did as asked and opened the door and walked inside. The room itself looked exactly the same way; she saw it last time, though she didn't figure that things would be different.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding on your free time," said Cynder still slightly worried.

"Oh its fine, don't worry about it," said Aditsan. Suddenly his stomach began to growl. "Sorry about that, I haven't eaten in a while."

Cynder quickly felt rather bad for taking up what she is assuming supposed to be his lunch break.

"So what is this emergence that I've been told about?" asked Aditsan.

Cynder took a deep breath, trying to remover her nervousness. It helped a little as she said "Well yesterday at night, I was walking around town. Since I got my own home, I decided to walk around in search of anything to throw into my new home. While doing so I ran into a group of dragons. I don't really remember what exactly happened, but they started to ask me a lot of questions, and suddenly I felt as if I was back in Malefor's possession. I began to see apes everywhere. The next thing I know I passed out and I wake up in the infirmary,"

Aditsan listened to everything that Cynder had said, and nodded every once and a while.

"Well it seems like your illness is still the same. Now then here is how you might be able to stop yourself from panicking," said Aditsan.

Back over with Spyro, Spyro was soaring in the sky, while Sparx was sitting on Spyro's back rubbing his black eye.

"So tell me again, how I got this?" Sparx asked Spyro.

"You were flirting with a girl. She then punched you, when you said you wanted to bang her," said Spyro.

Sparx went quiet after that for a short while. Then Sparx was reminded of something. "You know Spyro that kind of reminds me of when we were young."  
"How so?" asked Spyro wondering as to what he meant.

"You don't remember?" asked Sparx. "We were only ten at the time, but we made a bet on who would get a girl first."

Spyro turns his head and looks over his shoulder to look at Sparx. "How does getting punched in the face remind you of that?"

"Well I guess you could say that, Im now winning that bet, as I technically kissed a girl," said Sparx with a smug look.

"If you're going to follow that logic, then I have already won. I mean I was chained to one for several days now Sparx," said Spyro.

"No, that doesn't count," said Sparx.

Spyro only rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to what was in front of him. "Whatever, you say Sparx."

They continued to fly for several more minutes, before a village came into view.

"Is that the Dragon Village you mentioned earlier?" asked Sparx.

"Yep that is correct. We are going to Dragon Village to look for some form of job," said Spyro.

"Now why is it called that?" asked Sparx. "Dragon Village, what a strange name, shouldn't it be the Dragon Village?"

"That I cannot tell you Sparx, all I can tell you, is that it is called Dragon Village," said Spyro.

"Yea well remind me to go ask someone when we land."

Sparx would not have to wait long before he got his wish, as Spyro quickly began to descend towards the village.

As Spyro lands, Sparx jumped off his back. The two gazed around the village from the entrance. It was a small Eastern European looking village in the hills, filled with white homes, all with golden roofing. They also noticed that all of the windows were shaped like triangles. They then began to walk around the village, taking in the sites. They passed several tall building, and even a few shops. All the while the people of the village whispered to one another as they saw Spyro walk by. Spyro noticed this, though did his best to ignore it. A few times a couple of civilians would walk up to Spyro and begin to ask him a few questions, most of which revolved around his adventures. Spyro was a little nervous by their questions as he never had people really ask him such questions out of the blue. He was rather glad that Sparx was with him, as he would fly up to these people and begin answering there questions. Naturally Sparx would brag a little about what happened and make them sound a little out there compared to what really happen. Though much to Spyro's surprised most people actually believed him.

They continued to walk around a bit more before; they noticed an elderly mole wearing a small white lab coat and glasses, strolling up towards them.

"Well if it isn't Spyro, the dragon. Mind if I have a word with you for a moment?" asked the mole.

"But of course, you can just ask away," asked Sparx as he flew up to the mole.

The mole squinted his eyes, as the light coming from Sparx hurt his eyes a little. The mole then began to wave his arms around trying to get rid of Sparx. "Be gone you firefly, I don't wish to speak with you."

Sparx was just about to say a few choice words to the elderly mole, but before he could Spyro stepped up, and said "What can I do for you?"

A smile formed on the moles face, before he said "That is exactly what I wanted to hear. Come with me if you will." The mole then began to turn around and walk off.

Both Spyro and Sparx stood still, not sure what to do. They then looked at each other with confused looks.  
"Should we follow him?" asked Sparx.

"Well he seems to want my help with something so I guess I should. Whatever it is, you don't need to come if you don't want to, he doesn't seem like he needs your help," said Spyro.

"Alright then, but don't be gone too long," said Sparx before flying off. Spyro looked towards the direction the elderly mole was walking in and saw that he was several feet ahead of him, so he quickly sprinted towards him.

Soon Spyro was walking right beside the elderly mole. "Hey I never got your name," said Spyro to the mole.

"Oh yes, in my haste, I must of forgotten. The name is Ammon; however you can call me the Professor,"

"Alright then Professor, where are we going?"

"We are heading back to my lab. I need some assistance with a project of mine, and I need your help," said the Professor.

"And what is this project exactly?" asked Spyro.

"You will just have to wait and see," said the Professor with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

While Spyro was talking with the Professor, there was a pink dragoness in the library inside the Professor's lab. This particular pink dragoness was helping the Professor out, as she was putting several books back to the shelf, while standing on a ladder so she could reach the top shelf.

Just then the door to the room opened and Spyro walked through, which startled the pink dragoness causing her to lean backwards and making her lose her balance, before falling. Just before she fell, Spyro noticed that she was going to fall so he quickly ran up to her. He jumped catching the dragon, and then began to turn his body, so that the he landed on his back, while the dragoness landed on top of Spyro.

As she opened her eyes she saw the familiar face that was the purple dragon.

Warm memories of Spyro flooded back into the pink dragoness mind, and she began to hug Spyro. She loved the warm coming from the purple dragon, and loved the feel of her scales against his. That is when it hit her. She opened her eyes and glanced down and saw how close they were, and quickly got off of him while blushing.

Spyro was also had a bright red blush on his face as well as the pink dragoness got off of him. When she did, he was able to get a better look at her.

She had pink scales, with light pink wing membranes, large blue eyes, a yellow underbelly and horns, and a heart at the tip of her tail. She has a purple frill that runs down from her head all the way down her tail and horns that slightly resemble Spyro's. She wore a beautiful necklace with a small elegant pendant that was shaped like two golden dragons, with their tails intertwined. In between both of the dragons was a rainbow-colored light gem that sparkled in harmony. Her body frame was much like Cynder's only she had a slightly rounder belly with wide hips, and delicate claws.

"Sorry about that Spyro," said the pink dragoness not looking towards Spyro in embarrassment.

"You know me?" Spyro asked confused as to how she knew his name.

The pink dragoness then looked at Spyro with a hurt look on her face. "Do you not remember me Spyro? It's me…"

"EMBER!" shouted the professor, scaring the two dragons by his sudden appearance. "Look at what you have done!" he shouted.

It was then that Spyro noticed that there were books littered all over the floor, which must of fallen when Ember fell off the ladder. Also noticing the mess she made, Ember franticly started to pick up the books.

"Sorry Professor, I was startled, and…"

"I don't want to hear your excuses," said the Professor, interrupting Ember again. "Just get this place cleaned up already,"

As the Professor began to leave the room, Spyro watched Ember pick up several books and placed them on a cart. While watching her Spyro was deep in thought, 'Ember… where have I heard that name before?'

"Your name is Ember right?" asked Spyro as he helped Ember picking up some of the books.

"You really don't remember do you?" said Ember with a sad look on her face.

"Im sorry but I really…"  
"SPYRO?" shouted the Professor from outside the room. "You coming or not?"

"Sorry Ember I promised that I would help him," said Spyro with an apologetic look on his face. "Maybe we can catch up another time?"

"Yea that would be nice," said Ember. "I will be here for a while, so just come back whenever you're done," said Ember before getting back to work a glum face washed over her.

Not wanting to make the Professor wait, Spyro quickly ran out of the room and met the Professor in the hallway.

"So I see you've met my assistant. I'm sorry if she bothered you in any way, she tends to be a clots sometimes," said the Professor.

"Oh no she did nothing wrong, I just scared her is all when I walked in. It's my fault for the mess," said Spyro defending Ember.

"Let's not worry about whose fault is whose. Right now I still need your help with my experiment," the Professor said.

"And what exactly, am I doing?" Spyro asked.

"I'm going to use you as a power source," replied the Professor.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well you see Spyro, I may have come across something that will change the world as we know it, but it needs to be powered by something very powerful. Now generally I would use elements from other dragons to power my experiments, but this one needs something stronger than normal elements. If I understand right, you possess the power to use convexity right?" the Professor asked earning a nod from Spyro. "Fantastic news. Basically what my plan is to use convexity to power my invention,"

"And what is this invention?" asked Spyro.  
The professor remained quiet until they reached his laboratory. Upon entering, Spyro's eyes grew with shock at the size of the room. The Professor's lab was an enormous room with multiple steam powered machinery running twenty-four seven. The room contained several dials and switches several of which were connected to a device in the center of the room that was covered in a large red cloth. On the far right were a few tables containing multiple items. One table had a variety of chemicals and the other had bit and pieces of parts of devices, that Spyro couldn't even make heads or tails of. It also possessed a decent number of book shelf's mostly containing what Spyro believed were notes and science books.

The Professor paid no attention to the look Spyro was making, and walked towards the device in the center of the room. He picked up something near the device, and brought it towards Spyro.

"This my boy, is called an orb," said the Professor as he held out a small green orb with two intersecting, golden, strips, of metal wrapped around its sides.

"What is it for?" Spyro asked examining the orb.

"Well I have found a way to travel places in a matter of seconds," the Professor said. He then placed the orb down, and walked over to the device covered in the red cloth. He pulled away the cloth to reveal a large stone arch "I called it, a portal," the Professor said, with much pride in his voice.

"How does it work?" Spyro asked amazed by the creation.

"I'm glad you asked, it's simple really. All you have to do is walk through and it will take you to the other portal that it is connected to. The problem is that, it needs a lot of power to work, which is why I invented those orbs," the Professor said while pointing to the orb. "Each portal will need four of these to work," the Professor concluded.

"Alright, but how do you need my help for this? It seems like you have everything under control here," asked Spyro.

"Well you see the orb does not contain any energy. All it does it transfers the energy inside it, and turns it into an endless source of power, however my biggest problem is that, I haven't been able to find an element that will be contained in it," said the Professor.

"What do you mean by, you haven't found an element that would be contained?"

"You don't know? Well you see, to power just about any machine you will fine, you need some form of element to power it, in most cases it's the element of electricity, however every now and then you would have to refuel it. This orb on the other hand, when an element is transferred into it, it reacts badly and breaks. Now do you see my problem?"

"Yea I do. So you just want me to use my convexity to power it?" asked Spyro.

"That would be correct," replied the Professor.

"Alright how do I do that?" asked Spyro.

"Just use your convexity breath, just like you would if you were fighting someone," said the Professor.

"Alright then," said Spyro before taking a deep breath. He then let out his convexity breath. The purple beam made contact with the orb and, was quickly absorbed by the orb.

"Alright Spyro that is enough," said the Professor.

Just as the Professor said that, he stopped. The two looked at the orb and saw that it had a strange purple glow to it. Spyro was fascinated by the glowing device, and he stepped closer to it.

Suddenly the orb began to pulsate, the aura around it dimed before becoming bright once more. Spyro was confused by this, but took it as a warning so he started to step away from it. Just then it glowed a bright white.

Spyro's eyes went wide, and upon instinct he raised his wings to shield him, as the orb exploded. The room was filled with smoke in an instant, and the Professor coughed and waved his arm around trying to get rid of the smoke. Thankfully the Professor had a window open so the room cleared out shortly.

As soon as the Professor would see, he quickly ran towards Spyro. Spyro was still standing in the same spot as before, but in his wings were several small shards of what remains of the orb.

"Are you alright Spyro!" the Professor asked concerned when he saw the wound.

Spyro coughed a little before saying, "yea, I'm fine, just a little banded up is all. What happened?"

"Well I'm not sure exactly my best guess would be that you overloaded it, and it exploded. I would have to look over my blue prints again. Maybe I screwed something up, but regardless of that, are you sure you are alright?"

"Just a little shaken up is all. My wings hurt a lot though," Spyro said as he glanced at his wings, and saw the orb pieces.

"Here why don't you go find Ember? Despite her clumsiness she is actually very skilled in the medical field," said the Professor. Spyro nodded before thanking the Professor. Just before Spyro left, the Professor said, "Oh and Spyro if there is any way I could repay you for this mishap feel free to tell me,"

Spyro nodded one more time before leaving the room. He quickly ran towards the library were he last saw Ember. His wounds weren't major, but they began to bleed, and were very irritating. Soon he walked inside and found Ember at a table in the library, with medical supplies next to her as she continued to put away books.

Not paying attention to who entered the door, Ember said with her backed turned "Just give me a bit professor and I will be with you in a second." She put away one last book before turning around and saw Spyro, and the blood that began to drip from his wings and on to the carpet. "Oh my goodness, are you alright Spyro?" asked Ember worryingly. She quickly grabbed the medical supplies and attended to Spyro's wounds.

"Yea I'm fine, just a little mishap in the lab," Spyro replied as Ember took out a bottle with some liquid in it and a rag. She removed the cap of the bottle and applied some of the liquid to the rag.

"This might hurt a little," said Ember as she began to wash his wounds trying her best not to move the shards of the orb as she cleaned the area around it.

Spyro winced every now and then, as Ember moved an orb shard a little which she quickly apologized for. As she moved onto cleaning the other wing, Spyro asked "So why did you expect the professor to come in?"

"Oh this type of thing happens all the time with him. Despite the fact that he is brilliant, his projects, for the most part, blow up or something along those lines. So I'm use to have him come to me and ask me to patch him up after hearing a boom," replied Ember as she finished cleaning the last injury. "Unfortunately I don't have the tools with me here to pull out those shards, so you will have to come with me to my other job,"

Spyo gave her a confused look before asking "were else do you work?"

"I also work in the city's temples infirmary. I don't really do much there, but I help out taking care of the patients who have minor injuries or sicknesses," said Ember. She then motioned Spyro to follow her as she left the room. It wasn't long before the two were back outside.

They walked a little in silence before Spyro asked, "So what has happened the past three years? I mean I was frozen for the past three years, so I'm wondering what has happened,"

"Is that why you disappeared? I was wondering what happened," said Ember. Spyro noticed that she had a sad look on her face as she said that.

"Is everything alright?" he asked concerned.

Ember's facial expression quickly changed, and she began to smile. "Yea everything is alright, no need to worry,"

Spyro could tell that she was hiding something and was just about to ask her, when Sparx showed up. "Hey what's up Spyro, found anything interesting?" asked Sparx. He then noticed that Ember was next to him, so he flew closer to Spyro and whispered "Oh I see you already have,"

"SPARX!" Spyro shouted.

"What I'm just calling it as I see it," Sparx said.

Ember was confused on what was going on and said "um Spyro, who is this?"

Before Spyro could reply Sparx interrupted him saying "The name is Sparx, I'm Spyro's step brother. Sorry If I bothered you, I know that these massive pecks of mine can be very distracting," said Sparx as he began to flex his so called muscles, causing both Ember and Spyro to roll their eyes. "So what is your name lovely?" asked Sparx.

"My name is Ember and I can tell you now that you're not my type," Ember said guessing that Sparx was hitting on her.

"That is alright, you're a little too big for me anyway," Sparx responded before lying on top of Spyro's horns. "So where are you guys off to?"

"Well if you haven't noticed Sparx, I was injured while helping the Professor, and Ember here is helping me out. We were just about to head over to the temple when you showed up,"

"Oh I see, and you will be rewarding Ember with a cherry lollypop I take it after she is finished?" asked Sparx with a devilish grin on his face.

"SPARX," both Spyro and Ember yelled this time, a large blush across both of their faces.

"Im only kidding, you guys take things to literally. Now what are you waiting for, Spyro here is hurt, so why don't you go fix him up,"

"Im going to fix you to a wall in a moment," mumbled Ember to herself.

"What did you say," asked Spyro?

"Oh nothing," Ember said innocently before walking towards the Temple. Spyro stared at her for a moment before quickly catching up with her.

As they walked Sparx remained silent as well did Spyro and Ember. Spyro however was in deep thought. He remembered Ember's name but other than that everything was completely blank. 'Where do I know her from?' Spyro thought to himself. As he thought to himself, he gave passing glances towards Ember.

Sparx must of noticed this and asked, "Hey Spyro, are you looking for a specific part or are you starring at a lovely sight before you?"

Another blush came appeared on his face, and he ignored the question, leaving Sparx with another large grin on his face. Not too long after they reached the temple. Upon walking inside Ember was greeted by some of guards who stood in front of the building. Not too long after they reached the infirmary. Spyro was quickly seated in one of the rooms, and Ember left only to return shortly after with a pair of forceps in her paw.

"Now I need you to stay still Spyro," said Ember as she held up the forceps. Spyro nodded and stood as still as possible as Ember slowly removed each and every orb fragments in his wings. When all of the fragments were removed, Ember left once more only to come back this time with some red crystals. Then in no time Spyro was fully recovered.

"Hey thanks a lot, Ember," Spyro said.

"No problem Spyro," said Ember.

"You know Ember you are really good at this whole medical thing. Why do you work with the Professor?" asked Spyro.

"Oh I just like to help people out is all. Speaking of which, I do have one person that I need to check up on, would you like to come?"

Spyro thought about it for a moment before saying "Sure, I guess I can spare a few moments," which caused Sparx to groan.

"This place is boring enough as it is, now we have to go say hi to some sick person?" Sparx protested.

"Well Sparx you don't have to come if you don't want to," said Spyro.

Sparx sighed, "I might as well, there is little to nothing for me to do around here anyway,"

Ember then left the room with Spyro and Sparx right behind her. They went a few doors down and when they entered they say a young fire dragon lying in bed with stiches in his left leg. As soon as he saw Ember in the door way, his eyes brightened up.

"Hi Ember," the boy said excitedly.

"Hello Milal," said Ember with a smile on her face. "I need to do a quick check up on your leg again, but before I do that I have someone you might like to meet really quick,"

Milal gave her a confused look until he saw Spyro standing next to her. His mouth dropped, and he was left stunned.

"Hello, it's Milal, right?" asked Spyro.

"Y-y-your…" Milal stammered. Just then all the excitement in his tiny body exploded as he jumped up from his bed, and ran up to Spyro. He was about to thank Spyro and ask him several questions, but when he jumped up, he accidently reopened his stiches, causing him much pain. He soon began to cry in pain, to which Ember quickly wrapped her wings around him and began to cradle him as if he was her own child. Quietly she whispered comforting words to Milal, before craning her head over towards Spyro and asked him if he could comfort Milal for a bit.

Ember then quickly ran out of the room, leaving the three boys in there. Not sure what to do, Spyro walked up to the weeping child and draped a wing over him.

"It's going to be alright, don't worry," said Spyro nervously. He had never done anything like this before so he wasn't sure if he was doing anything right. Much to his relief Ember soon returned this some thread and a needle. Spyro moved out of the way, but still continued to comfort the child as Ember re-stitched the opening.

Once his wound was sealed up, his crying lessened. When his crying changed to sniffling he said "Sorry Ember,"

"Shhh, it's alright, don't worry about it. Accidents happen. Now then I know that you must be excited to meet Spyro, but could you try to calm yourself this time?" Ember said with a happy, but also stern face.

Milal nodded and for the next hour Spyro sat in the room talking to Milal. After Spyro answered another question, Ember said, "Well its time that Spyro and I took our leave," When he heard this Milal became rather depressed. Noticing this Ember said "I'm sorry but me and Spyro have stuff we need to do. I promise though that I will return as soon as I can,"

This seemed to brighten up Milal who then waved goodbye as they left. Once they were far away from Milal's room, Sparx let out a sigh of relief,

"Finally we are out of that room, that kid was beginning to annoy me with all of his constant questions,"

"But I thought you liked being praised?" asked Spyro.

"He was praising you, you purple lump. Even when you mentioned me he basically ignored my existence," complained Sparx.

"Oh stop being such a big baby," said Ember, to which Sparx stuck his tongue out at her.

Wanting to change the subject Spyro asked "So why did Milal have stiches? I mean wouldn't it be better to use red crystals to heal his wounds?"

Ember sighed. "Yes, it would be easier, but his parents requested for him to have stiches,"

"Why would they request that?" asked Spyro.

"Well you see, it's been proven that red crystals leave larger, more noticeable scars, then stiches do, and his parents didn't want to have him walking around with a large scar on his leg,"

"Well where are his parents now," asked Spyro.

Ember's mood dropped a little as she said "They are hardly around. From what Milal told me, they are always working, so they don't see him often. Don't get them wrong they love him allot, it's just that they're always busy,"

The three of them fell silent, waiting for someone else to speak.

"So now what, are we going to do," asked Sparx, breaking the silence.

"Well I guess I could use some Mandra lily's. I can use them to help ease some of Milals pain, but there in a garden not too far from here. Spyro do you think you could go fetch me some for me?"

"Sure thing, come on Sparx," said Spyro as he quickly ran off.

Sparx sighed, "Well it's better than just standing around I guess,"

Ember watched as both Sparx and Spyro left her line of sight, and once they disappeared she ran off in search for the other supplies.

As Spyro walked through the hall ways, Sparx said, "I take it that you like her,"

"Oh will you stop that already. We only just met," said Spyro.

"Whatever, I've seen that look you been giving her. You my friend are in love,"

Spyro groaned in annoyance before saying, "look Sparx, the only reason why I've been looking at her is because she seems familiar, other than that, there is nothing between us ok? Now would you drop it already?"

"Whatever you say there buddy,"

Spyro didn't like his answer but knowing Sparx it was the best he was going to get. Soon the front doors came into view. Just as he is steps outside, there was a large explosion mere inches from him, which threw him into the door behind him. Spyro slowly stood up, his ears ringing and the world around him spun. Just as he was about to stand back up a piece of the temple crumbled and fell on top of his head, knocking him out.

Not too long after Spyro was awoken up by someone shaking him. As The first thing he felt was agonizing pain in his head. He opened his eyes and saw a large yellow dragon trying to wake him up.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake," said the yellow dragon.

Spyro began to stand up when something dawned upon him; Sparx was sitting on his head when something exploded. He quickly looked around for his step brother, and he found him lying on the ground not too far from him. Much to his relief he did find that Sparx was still breathing. Standing up he noticed his surroundings and saw that most of the village was in ruins. Just then a small group of strange gray creatures with large horns on there noses and wore small scraps of plate armor came into view.

"Hey could you try to wake up my brother," said Spyro to the yellow dragon as Spryo got into a defensive stance. The yellow dragon, though confused as to why Spyro called the dragonfly his brother, did as asked, and tried to wake up Sparx, while the rhino creatures approached Spyro.

One came up to Spyro and looked at him a little before picking up its mace and swings it towards his head.

Using his quick reflexes and fighting experience, Spyro quickly ducked out of the way and counter attacks with a slash to the creature's face. Before it could react, Spyro continued the counter by disarming the mace from the creature with his mouth. With the weapon in his mouth, Spyro does a spin bash to the creature's face to send it to the ground. Another one of the creatures soon saw his partner in trouble and rushes towards Spyro, spear ready. Spyro uses his tail to swipe the creature off his feet. He then quickly followed it up by pulling himself to the creature's back where he uses his jaws to grab the creature's foot and twist its leg in two. After knocking both creatures out, Spyro quickly rushes over to the yellow dragon, and Sparx to see if he's ok.

"Sparx are you alright?" asked Spyro as the yellow dragon moved aside.

Sparx's hand suddenly tries shoeing Spyro aside.

"Go away this is my spot to play dead, go find your own!" Sparx said thinking that the yellow dragon was bothering him again.

"Sprax it's me Spyro, open your eyes already," Spyro said.

Sparx opened his eyes this time and saw Spyro close to his face. "Can't I just play dead?" he asked.

"No Sparx, I need you to fly towards any nearby village and tell them that this one is under attack,"

"I could come with if it would help," said the yellow dragon.

"I think that is a great idea," said Spyro.

Sparx groaned not liking the idea, but soon stood up and quickly flew off followed by the yellow dragon. Spyro watched as Sparx flew out of sight, before turning to face the entrance of the Temple. By the looks of the place it seems to be in bad condition as it looked like parts of it were about to collapse. Still Spyro had to make sure Ember got out alright, so he ran inside.

He ran through several hallways, looking high and low for Ember. It wasn't long before he found her, helping Milal walk through the halls. Spyro noticed that both Ember and Milal had several cuts along their body's.

"What happened?" asked Spyro as he ran over to them, and helped them walk.

"We heard several explosions, and then suddenly part of the room we were in collapsed," said Ember. "Luckily we did not get hit by much debris,"

"Well I'm glad that you two are ok," said Spyro.

"What is going on Spyro?" asked Milal clearly afraid.

Spyro looked at the young dragon and said, "We are under attack, by some strange creatures," said Spyro, making Milal begin to quiver in fear. Spyro noticed this and said, "don't you worry I will make sure nothing happens to anyone, alright?" This seemed to cheer Milal up a bit as a small smile formed on his face.

It wasn't long before they found their way to the entrance. Once they were out of the temple, Spyro said, "Ember do you think you can get Milal out of here?"  
"Yea I think I can, why what are you going to do," she asked slightly scared for Spyro's safety.

"I'm going to find who is in charge of this attack, and see if I can take him down before he hurts any more people here," said Spyro.

Ember was reluctant about this idea, but she knew that Spyro could take care of himself. She nodded, before helping Milal walk towards the exit of the city.

Spyro then turned around and used his shadow element to sink into the ground. He began running around town looking for anyone. One thing that he found strange was that there were no dead bodies of the civilians. "Where is everyone," Spyro thought to himself. As he continued to search the village, he came across a large group of the rhino creatures escorting a few dragons towards the center of the village. The dragons seemed to have a few bruises on them, but for the most part they seemed ok.

"Where are they taking them?" Spyro thought to himself. Instead of helping the dragons Spyro decided to follow the rhinos. As he got closer to the center of the city, from a far he noticed a large gathering of the townsfolk. Deciding to get a better view of what is going on, Spyro climbed up one of the buildings near by.

Once on top, he was able to get a better look of everything around him, suddenly in a flash of bright light, someone or thing suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The apparent commander of the group of horned creatures walks up and kneels before the figure that appeared out of nowhere.

"The dragons you requested my liege,"

The figure simply looked around it and walked up a little. Now that it reveals itself, Spyro was able to get a better look at the figure. He is red anthropomorphic dinosaur-type creature, with tridactyl talon tipped claws and raptor like feet, digitigrade legs, yellow eyes with green irises, a tail, and three horns protruding from his forehead to the back of his lower neck. He wore a white tunic shirt, dark purple trousers, and a purple robe with gold trim. He also wore a glowing red gem surrounded by a red and orange pattern with a purple silk string holding it around his neck. Finally he carries a Bone scepter with a pink crystal sphere on top.

Two other figures also appeared with him. One was a big blue dinosaur like creature that carried a large club with multiple spikes on it. He has horns, wings, and stubby tail and razor sharp teeth. The other is a large green four-legged green dinosaur like creature with two large horns protruding from his head and two large blades attached to his back.

The red figure walked a little in front having a good eye on every dragon in front of them. He sniffed the air a little before sighing.

"I imagine that every one of you are wondering seriously what the hell is that or what the fuck is going on, am I right?" asked the red creature.

None of the dragons answered due to fear or confusion. The red creature seemed to sigh again as he twirls his bone scepter a little.

"It's alright I do believe a few introductions are in hand. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ripto, and as of now with Malefor gone, I am the new Dark Master," said the red creature now known as Ripto as he looked at his scepter some more.

Half of the dragons gasped in fear while others where still confused with what's going on.

"Good, some of you fear me, and some of you don't, but I promise you before I leave you will all fear me. But let's cut to the chase."

Ripto walks up to some of the dragons. He noticed the professor who looked banged up himself. With a small nod, one of the horned creatures dragged Professor to him.

"You look like some who knows things, so maybe you'll answer my question."

"Release me this instant you foul abomination" Professor yelled to the horned creature.

The horned creature simply responded by smashing Professor's face to the ground. Ripto simply kneels down as the professor slowly got up.

"I do apologies for my rhynocs, they're all brawns and nothing but shit for brains. Still, they do make for loyal soldiers who know not to offend me in any way possible for the most part,"

The professor, didn't say a word as he picked up his cracked glasses, and glared at Ripto. Ripto merely stood up and just a quiet nod to the rhynoc, the rhynoc slammed his foot onto Professor's back.

"For example, that look you just gave me. You see…I don't like that, not one bit."

The rhynoc continues to stomp Professor on the ground before Ripto snaps his fingers to have the Rhynoc stop and yank the Professor back to his feet.

"So for your sake, I hope you have some good info for what I'm looking for."

Before the Professor could say anything a voice came out from the crowd, "Stop it, you're going to kill him,"

Ripto just stood up straight and looked at nothing particular with his arms crossed behind his back and bone scepter in his hand.

"Get him out of my sight."

The Rhynoc merely threw the professor back to where he was. As this was happening, one of the rhynocs dragged Ember out of the crowed.

"My lord, it was this pretty dragon who spoke out of term."

The rhynoc forcefully kicked Ember to the ground next to Ripto's feet. Spyro silently cursed to himself seeing Ember in there grasps, presuming that Milal was in the crowd as well.

Meanwhile, Ripto looked down at Ember as she slowly gets up. He himself slowly started to walk a circle around her, never taking his eyes off her.

"You seem nervous my dear, now in my experiences that either means you're a cowered or you've got something to hide."

Ember gulps nervously. Ripto sniffs her a little and looks at her confusingly.

"You smell pretty nice. A little bit too nice for someone who lives here."

"I smell nice, I just take allot of baths."

"Yet you don't seem to have the same sent as the other dragons here."

Ember doesn't respond.

"Where's the purple dragon?"

"I'm sorry?"

Ripto looks at the whole crowed.

"I am looking for the purple dragon who defeated Malefor. And I have reason to believe it is here.

He looks back at Ember

"So where is it?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. No purple dragon has come here."

Ripto merely looked at Ember a little and walks back towards the crowed.

"But even if he was here, aren't you a little short to fight him?"

Apparently that struck a serious nerve in Ripto even if he didn't physically showed it when he stopped. Some of the rhynocs flinched at the sound of "short." A small burst of pinkish red energy appeared from the ground close to Ember, forcing her to back away a little. Ripto calmly turns back towards Ember, a somewhat angry smile on his face.

"Well just for saying that, its pretty clear that you're not too much of a coward."

He walks over to Ember, scaring her every step.

"Which means that there's something you're not telling me."

H-honestly, I-I don't know w-were h-h-he is," said Ember as she began to back away from Ripto before bumping into a Rhynoc.

"You know I'm pretty good at telling when someone is lying to me," said Ripto as he took a step closer to Ember.

Suddenly he grabs Ember by the face and yanks her to make her look at him in the eyes.

"And you are lying very badly."

"Unhand her you vile, monster." said an adult earth dragon who appeared to be almost as fearsome as Terrador. He looked as if though he has seen many fights in his day with a few scars and the tip of his left horn missing. "If you even harm a single scale on the princess, then I will end you were you stand."

Spyro was shocked to hear what he just did and nearly gasped along with the rest of the crowd. Did he hear the green dragon right or was he just hearing things? Ripto in the meantime looked at the earth dragon a little before looking back at Ember with a wide smirk on his face.

"So your the royal heir to Warfang. I thought you looked familiar."

Ember at the moment was panicking so much she can barely speak.

"Are you deaf, I said unhand the princess."

"Crush deal with him, I'm busy at the moment."

Without warning, the blue monster carrying the multi spiked club roars viciously and charge the earth dragon. The Earth Dragon used some of his earth element to incase himself in armor made of rock. However, Crush attacked the dragon with such aggression it cracked through the armor and slammed the dragon to the ground. Before he could get up, Crush stomps his foot on him to keep him place. All the dragons including Ember and Spyro were shocked to see the dragon be beaten so quickly by the monster known as Crush.

"Now that we have him out of the way it's time to continue where we left off your highness. So I will ask again, where is the purple dragon?"

"I swear I don't know where he-

Before she could finish, Crush smashes his spiked club on the green dragon's wing. Making him cringe heavily in pain and horrifying the crowed.

"I'm told that's suppose to hurt."

Ember is horrified but she does answer. Ripto looks at her some more and waves to Crush to slam the other wing.

"Please stop, he was just doing his job."

"Really, still nothing?"

Ember didn't respond.

"Well, unless you decide you have something to tell me. I'll go have a chat with that little kid right there," Ripto said as he suddenly points to Milal.

"And if he doesn't talk, I'll kill him, and just move onto the next person. Then the next…until I find someone who does. In the meantime I will leave you in the care of my men until you do decide to talk. But you should know, I can't guarantee what my men could do to you."

Ember glanced over to the large group of Rhynocs behind Ripto. Three of the closer ones heard what Ripto said, and several thoughts formed in there heads. One of them began to crack his fingers, and another licked his lips waiting to taste the sweet taste of dragon. The third one however had a different thought in mind. His checks began to blush, before he reached under his metal loincloth, and gripped his length. He moved it out from under its cover, and swiftly jerked it up and down. A horrified looked feel upon Ember at the thought of what the Rhynoc had in mind. She could feels his gaze bare right through, her to the point were she was just about to scream, when suddenly the Rhynoc burst into flames, and quickly disintegrated. She turned towards Ripto and saw that he held his scepter outwards towards were the Rhynoc once stood. Ripto noticed the Rhynocs activities and decided to take care of him.

"I don't want any of you doing anything like that in front of me ever again, do I make myself clear!" Ripto yelled

The other two Rhynocs quickly stopped what they were doing, scared at the thought of them being killed like their friend.

"As I was saying, so do you have something to tell me? Or do you prefer I move onto to your loyal subjects here?"

Ember didnt respond. Ripto looks over to Milal and walks over to him.

"So kid. Maybe you can give me a straight answer."

Milal was so afraid and worried he was unable to answer. Without warning, one of the Rhynoc slaps him hard to the ground before picking him up ready for Ripto to tell him to smash Milal into the ground once more.

"Yeah…I'm told that hurts," replies Ripto as he watches in amusement.

Just as the Rhynoc was about to throw Milal, Ember screamed out "NO STOP IT!" Just then a fire ball came out of no were, and hit the Rhynoc making it stumble backwards into the crowd. Then Spyro swooped down, and killed the Rhynoc before it could hurt anyone else. Most of the crowed were left stunned, including the Rhynocs. Ripto however was confused. After killing the Rhynoc, Spyro carefully turn around to face Ripto at the reasonable distance. Upon seeing the new purple dragon for the first time, Ripto chuckled to himself a little.

"A child, countless years waiting for the next purple dragon to take down Malefor, and it turns out to be just a mere child who took him down?"

Spyro responds by spitting another fireball. Which merely bounces off his magical energy shield. He suddenly walks up to Spyro who tries to slash him with his claws but only to be repelled by Ripto's strong magic.

"So you're the purple dragon who defeated Malefor. Funny I expected you be a little bit older and more experienced."

Spyro ignores him, instead he tries to deliver a punch that Ripto easily catches.  
"Not as skilled as I would of hoped either."

Suddenly Spyro does a backflip surprise kick at Ripto. Which does take Ripto by surprise as it sends him a few feet away. As Spyro lands back on the ground, Ripto steadies himself from the attack and looks at Spyro. He rub's his bruised face a little while smirking.

"But at least you have talent."

Spyro charges forward to try a comet dash but only to be stopped in midair As Ripto's eyes glow red and his body glows with a red aura.

"And you've got power, power that I want."

Before Spyro could do anything, Ripto blasts him with his scepter through a building. Ripto's eyes and body stop glowing red as Spyro slowly rises from the rubble.

"But you're not powerful enough, not yet at least."

Ripto turns around towards the green monster. "Gulp," Ripto said to the green monster

The monster known as Gulp rushes up to Ripto and let him hop on his head. Ripto turns the commander Rhynoc.

"Finish up here and bring the purple dragon back alive."

With that said, Ripto, Crush, and gulp disappear in a flash of magic.

Once Ripto left, the Rhynocs all charged forwards towards were Spyro laid. Spyro, after picking himself up, readied himself and took a stance, waiting for them to get closer. Just as they were only a few yards away, a small ball with a fuse droped close to them. A few stopped to look at the ball, while others continued to run past them. One of them was just about to question it was before, the fuse ran out, and the ball exploded, killing all Rhynocs nearby, and throwing others across the street.

When everyone stopped to realize the explosion, they saw a young athletic mole appear above a building. Most of his appearance being hidden in his outfit, wearing a full protective NBC suits with a gas mask, goggles, boots, and special gloves with wrist-mounted crossbows. His outfit covers his entire body from head to toe.

On top of a hill that overlooked the village below, a griffin gazed down towards the people below, searching for one in particular. His eye's narrowed as he found the one he was looking for.  
"Finally I've found you," the griffin said a large maniacal smile forming on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

As the fighting was continuing at the Dragon Village, Cynder was finishing up her meeting with her therapist.

"Well Cynder I am glad to hear that things have been better for you now, but sadly it's time for us to be done for the day," said Aditsan.

"Thank you again Aditsan for your help," said Cynder to her therapist, as she stood up from her seat.

"It's what I'm here for," said Aditsan as Cynder began to leave the room. Upon exiting the room, and the door completely closed behind her, Cynder began to stretch her joins. After sitting for nearly an hour, it felt nice to hear some of her joints pop. She let out a groan in relief as she popped her last join. As she opened her eyes, she saw the familiar red scales that belonged to Flame as he was walking by.

She quickly ran up to him, and called out his name. Flame upon hearing his name turned around, and smiled as Cynder approached him.

"Good afternoon Cynder, how are you doing?" asked Flame.

"I'm doing pretty well; I just finished a session with my therapist, so I'm felling pretty good about myself right now. What are you doing around here?"

Flame's facial expression seemed to lessen as he began to frown, He then remained quiet for a few short moment, not completely sure what to tell her. Cynder noticed this and was about to ask what was wrong when Flame said, "I was just talking to some people about my father's death, that's all,"

Cynder's heart began to beat faster, as a question popped into her mind. "Was I the one who… you know…?" asked Cynder nervously, scared that she had caused Flame pain.

"No Cynder you didn't kill him, he died rather recently anyway, so I wouldn't worry about that. Besides, they just wanted to talk to me about funeral arrangements."

"Oh good, I'm glad to hear that… WAIT I didn't mean it like that, I meant that…" Cynder started only to be stopped as Flame held up his paw.

"I know what you meant Cynder, don't you worry about it," Flame said with a smile, though Cynder felt that Flame still wasn't all that happy, so she decided to change the subject.

Wanting to change the subject himself Flame asked "Hey have you gotten the chance to get familiar with Warfang?"

"Well I have been to a few places, but I haven't really explored around the city much," replied Cynder.

"Then I would be an honor to give the almighty Cynder, a tour of our city," Flame said with a tiny bow.

Cynder rolled her eyes at his antics but agreed to his offer.

Meanwhile back over at the dragon village, Spyro along with the Rhynocs still stared at the mysterious mole figured as he stared down at everything. His face entirely concealed by his gasmask that they can hear him breathe through.

"Bring me that thing's head!" roared the Rhynoc commander.

The Rhynoc soldiers suddenly turn their attention towards the strange mole. Upon charging, the mole readied its wrist crossbows and starts firing at one Rhynoc at a time that gets close to him. However, as soon as one of the arrows hits one Rhynoc, a small explosion occurs killing at least three maybe five Rhynocs after each shot. Each time the mole fires two explosive tip bolts, he quickly reloads another two to quickly fire again.

When a few Rhynocs did reach the building, they tried climbing it. Whenever one came to edge of the top, the mole would either fire his explosive bolts or kick them off the edge, causing the ones that did reach the top to stagger and fall, blowing up, or taking three or two more Rhynocs with him. The mole was able to hold off at least half of the Rhynoc squad before he was unable to keep them from reaching the top of the building. Thinking quickly, he kicks one of the Rynocs into the small group of other Rynocs before throwing a grenade at the Rhynoc, causing him and his group to blow up and give the mole enough time to leap to the top of another close building.

Seeing that the mole could use some help, Spyrocreated an electrical orb around himself as he rams right into the group of Rhynocs. Simultaneously shocking them and sending out electric pulses to stun them. Once they were stunned, Spyro began to quickly slash the Rynocs with his claws and horns before they can recover. When one recovers, Spyro head bashes him up in the air, which he follows and begins slashing at the Rhynoc before doing a front flipping tail slap, hard on his head back to the ground.

When the rest of the Rhynocs recovered, Spyro dashes right to the nearest one and grabbed him by the ankle with his mouth. Using the strength he has, he lifts the Rhynoc up off the ground and spun him around continuously bashing the surrounding Rhynocs trying to swarm him.

When finished, Spyro tossed the Rhynoc at the remaining group, just in time for the mole from the top building to fire an explosive arrow at the Rhynocs and blew up a large amount of them.

Spyro tried to catch his breath, but only to be smacked by the surviving Rhynoc commander. The commander grabs Spyro by the head and was about to knock him out, when suddenly**, **the earth dragon that was Ember body guard grabbed the commander and threw him hard onto the ground.

This seemed to hurt the commander a little because he quickly got back up, and charged his horn right through the Earth Dragon's leg. The Earth Dragon tried to throw the Rhynoc off him, but the commander refused to budge.

Enraged the dragon grabbed the Rhynoc's arm in his mouth and tore it off. He then formed an earth spike at the end of his tail and stabbed it through the Rhynoc's stomach, the force of which made the commander stumble backwards a bit, removing his horn from the dragons leg. Despite the pain he was in the commander apparently enjoyed it as he shoved himself further through the earth spike and tried to strangle the earth dragon.

The moment he tried, Spyro jumped flip kicked the commander Rhynoc in the head removing himself from the earth spike. Now that the earth dragon had the opportunity, he slapped the Rhynoc with his tail, making him stumble backwards even more, which allow the mole to fire one last explosive arrow at the commander's head, causing it to blow up upon impact.

With their commander gone and no one else to give orders to them, the rest of the Rhynocs began to flee. A few dragons chased after them, though gave up as the Rhynocs reached the forest.  
As the villagers were looking at their destroyed village, Spyro was checking to see if the earth dragon was alright.  
"Are you alright?" Spyro asked.

The green dragon grunted as he tried to stand. "I will be alright; I have gone through worse,"

Spyro wasn't all that convinced but his focus then turned to the masked mole as he approached Spyro. "Hey thank you for your help back there," Spyro said.

Instead of replying first, the mole removed his mask, and revealed his young face. "Hey no problem, I'm glad to of helped," the mole said with a smile. His smile quickly vanished as he looked around the broken village. "We should probably check to see if everyone else is alright,"

Spyro nodded and joined the mole as they searched the village helping those injured. They soon found Ember who was treating the Professors wounds.

Just as Spyro and the mole reached them, Ember had finished patching up the elderly mole.

"You sure you are going to be alright?" Ember asked concerned.

"Yea I will be fine, ive been better, but I will be fine, I'm just glad that you're alright," replied the Professor.

"Good to see that you're still kicking, you old fart," said the young mole.

"Hey that is no way to talk to your uncle," the Professor said bitterly.

"Uncle?" said Spyro surprised to hear this.

"Oh right, you're not from around here, the name is Blink, and I am the Professor's nephew," said the young mole.

Still slightly shocked, a question formed in Spyro's head. "Wait if you are his nephew, then where were you when the Rhynocs attacked? I mean surely you live close by or something,"  
"Well I do live in town, but I help my uncle here gather supplies for his experiments, so I often leave town in search for items he requires. However thanks to Malefor before he was defeated, my uncle had to make me some devices to help me survive. Like this crossbow for instance," said Blink as he showed Spyro the wrist mounted weapon. Spyro was about to ask Blink more questions when he heard someone call his name.

He turned around and saw that the green dragon was calling his name, while being attended by a nurse himself.

When Spyro approached him the green dragon dismissed the nurse.  
"Is there something I can help you with?" Spyro asked.

"Actually there is. As you might have heard, Ember is of royal blood, and it was my job to protect her. However as you can see, I'm not in the best of shape to be keeping her safe," said the green dragon.

"Are you asking for me to be her new bodyguard?" Spyro asked.

"Yes, but only for a short amount of time. Just until she gets back to Warfang, as I can't keep her safe, so I need your help. Will you help me?"

Spyro thought about this deeply. He decided that if he did accept it that it would make him spend more time with her, and there for help him remember who she is. "Alright I will do it,"

The green dragon let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Spyro,"

Spyro then left the dragon in search for Ember. He quickly found her attending to Milal. The small dragon was trembling with fear, scared over the recent events.

"Hey don't worry everything will be alright," said Ember.

"But what if they come back?" Milal asked.

"Don't worry I promise you that they won't be coming back for a long time," said Spyro as he approached them. This seemed to cheer him up a little as a small smile formed on his face. "Hey Ember mind if I talk to you for a moment?" Spyro asked.

Ember looked at Milal and asked him "Do you mind if I leave for a little bit?" to which Milal only shook his head.

The two dragons walked a couple of feet away before Spyro said "I was talking with your old body guard a few moments ago and he said that he can't do his job and protect you in the current state he is in, so he asked me to take his place until you got back to Warfang,"

Ember was silent for a moment, not sure what to say. So Spyro said "I am in no hurry to get back to Warfang so we can leave whenever you want,"

Ember thought this over some more before saying "Alright let me quickly finish up with Milal and then we can head off,"  
Spyro watched as Ember walked back over to Milal. "Hey Im going to be leaving soon, but I will be back as soon as possible. Do you think you can be a strong little boy while im gone?" Ember said with a smile.

Milal was rather saddened when he heard this, as he was going to miss her, but he didn't want to let her down, and nodded, though a few tears were forming in his eyes. Ember smiled once more before walking back to Spyro. "Alright Im all set, let's go,"

As Spyro and Ember were flying back to Warfang, Flame and Cynder were just about finished with the tour.

"And last but not least is my personal favorite, the Dragon Temple of Warfang," said Flame as they reached the base of the stairs.

Cynder gave him a confused look. "Why is it your personal favorite?"

"I live here," Flame said sarcastically.

Cynder only rolled her eyes at the comment, but still couldn't help but smile.

"But in all seriousness I find this place to be rather relaxing,"

"How so?"

"Well… just look at it,"

Cynder looked at the large building. It seemed no different than the one she and Spyro stayed at three years ago, from the outside that is.

"It's nice and all but, I don't see what is so special about it,"

"Well why don't we head inside and take a better look then?

Cynder was skeptical at first, as she has walked around the temple several times the past few weeks, but she decided to listen to him anyway. After ascending the steps they found themselves in the entrance of temple.

"So what is it that you wanted to show me?"

Flame didn't say a thing, but instead pointed at the ceiling. Looking up Cynder saw something that she didn't notice before. On the ceiling was a mural of a lone fire dragon sitting on top of a mountain, with the sun shining brightly behind him. Upon the dragons chest was the symbol for fire. Cynder had to admit it was rather pretty.

"Who is that?" Cynder asked.

"That would be Ildred, the founder of Warfang. There are also more murals all around the temple each the image of another cherished dragon. I wouldn't be surprised if both you and Spyro are placed in a mural one day,"  
Looking back at Flame Cynder said "You honestly think that?"  
"Well yea, I mean you two saved everyone so I don't see why not,"

The mere thought of seeing such a thing humored Cynder. "So is that all that you find interesting about this place?"

"Of course not, come follow me," said Flame as they began to walk from hallway to hallway, and came to several different mural, or decretive fountains, and several beautifully crafted statues, of dragons long since deceased. As they continued to walk Flame told Cynder a little bit of the history of the temple.

"This place was first constructed as a sign of faith; the Dragon Temple was the first building built in what would eventually become the current Warfang. And it is from this temple that the moles were able to come up with the design they needed to build the city. Every building including the main castle has been built based off the look and designs from this one Temple alone. Today it is the biggest Dragon Temple of the world and it hosts some of Warfang's most treasure memories, and a resting place for our most honored dead."

"That is pretty interesting Flame. Now I have a question for you, what is your favorite place in the temple?"

Flame thought about this for a while before saying "well I guess I can't say that I have a favorite spot,"

Cynder gave him a confused look. Noticing the look, Flame continued what he was saying. "You see to me, I enjoy the peacefulness and the look of the temple. Whenever Im ever troubled about anything, I could always just walk around a little inside and feel at peace. I know that sounds silly and all but this place is just magical to me,"

"I don't find that silly, I think that it's kind of charming.

Silence soon fell upon the two young dragons for a short while before Flame said "you know coming here actually helps me with my own problems, as well as helps me battle my own inner demons. Maybe if we can find you a place like this place is to me, it could help you with your own problems,"

"May I ask why? I mean we only just met not too long ago, so why are you being so nice?"

"Well like I have said before, you seemed like a dragon that is in need of some help, and I would like to help. That and also I know that you take therapy lessons, and I know regardless to whatever reason why you have to take it, can be a pain and something like this could help you,"

After considering it for a little bit, Cynder accepted Flames help, before continuing to explore the massive temple.

As Flame showed Cynder more of the temple Spyro and Ember were flying quietly side by side not saying a word. Spyro was still slightly shocked that Ember was a princess, and Ember was still nervous as to what Spyro would think now that he knew her secret. Spyro opened his mouth about to say something, but he just couldn't get the words to form in his throat so he closed his mouth. After several more minutes of silence Spyro finally asked,

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you were royalty?

"I didn't want people to know about my heritage as I didn't want people to not only treating me differently, but I also don't want people to think that I am more superior to them,"

The two fell silent once more. Then another question popped into Spyro's head. "I didn't know that Warfang had a king and queen, I thought the Guardians were always the ones in charge."

"The Dragon Guardians help Govern Warfang, but ultimately everything is decided by the royal family. Think of the Guardians as somewhat like advisors."

"Alright then, but if your royalty, then why did you leave your kingdom?"  
Ember remained quiet for a moment. "The thing is that, I always wanted to help people, but when the war started I felt so useless, as I was forced to stay in a bunker until the war finally stopped and I was aloud out. When I was freed from my imprisonment I took one of my guards with me and left. I knew that there were hurt people out there, and I wanted to help. That is how I ended up in the Dragon village. A lot of people there were injured and I wanted to help,"

"That is actually kind of honorable of you to do,"

A blush formed on Ember's face before saying "Thanks, now enough about me, what about you. Where did you go, three years ago Spyro? You just vanished all of a sudden,"

"Well I had just defeated one of Malefor's generals Gaul, when the cave Cynder, Sparx my foster brother and, I, began to collapse. Just before we were crushed to death, I…"

Before Spyro could finish a griffin suddenly flew up to them, and blocked there path, making the two suddenly swerve out of the way as not to hit the griffin.

"If I heard right, your name is Spyro right?" asked the griffin.

"Yea that is me, why do you ask and who are you?" Spyro asked slightly confused by the sudden appearance of the griffin.

"My name is Griff, and I was just wondering what to put on your grave when I kill you," Griff said before charging towards Spyro and tackling him hard.

"Spyro!" Ember screamed in fear.

The force from the tackle took Spyro by surprise and before he could even react. In midair, Griff let Spyro go and kicked him hard in the chest to send him even faster towards the ground. However, Spyro quickly snapped out of his surprised state and by using what Cynder taught him, uses the wind element to help control his fast descent. When he landed on the ground safety he saw the griffin land a couple of feet in front of him. Facing his new opponent Spyro began to examine the griffon, taking into account everything that he had that could be used as a weapon. As a griffon, Griff has the head, wings, talons, and feet of an eagle and the body and tail of a lion with elongated feathered ears that stood upright. Griff is a golden orange griffon with blue eye and his head feathers forming a fringe that hangs ahead of his face.

"So you're the current purple dragon. I've waited a long time for this," said Griff as he stared at Spyro with a look of hatred but sadistic smirk on his face.

"What, what do you want, are you one of Ripto's henchmen, or Malefor's?' Spyro asked him.

Griff did not answer Spyro, instead he simply charged at Spyro and tried to slash him with one of his talon claws. Spyro barely dodged out of the way and counter attacks by blowing a hot stream of fire at Griff. Griff quickly flew out of the way and landed on top of a giant rock.

"I don't have to tell you anything. The only thing I want to do is see you suffer, that's all."

Spyro noticed Ember landing nearby, a look of fear present in her face. With a sigh, Spyro looked back to Griff.

"Fine, if your going to be like that so be it,"

After a small stare down, Spyro soon dashed towards Griff up in the air and tried to slash him. Griff dodged and tried to counter attack with a punch. Spyro quickly stopped Griff's attack by punching his punch. This took Griff by surprise only a little. Never the less, Spyro soon unleashed a series of fast slashes, which Griff blocked. Griff tried to slash Spyro himself which Spyro dodged and kept on trying to slash Griff with his claws. At the end of his combo, Spyro tried a rising uppercut slash which Griff back flipped out of the way and flew backwards away from Spyro. With a growl, Spyro flew right after Griff. Suddenly Griff leaped towards the side of a tree and kick-jump off of it, gliding horizontally towards Spyro. Before Spyro could react, Griff punched Spyro in the face. Sending the purple dragon flying away a little. Spyro quickly regained his balance in the air and looked for Griff, but the griffon was nowhere to be seen.

"Spyro look out!" Ember screamed from below.

Spyro suddenly looked up to see Griff tried to pounce on him from above. Spyro quickly moved away and began unleashing some more fast slashes with his claws which Griff blocked with equal speed. Suddenly Griff countered with a slash of his claws to Spyro's face.

"Gotcha!" said Griff before he started rapidly punching Spyro in the ribs. After a few punches, Griff kicked Spyro in the stomach and raises both of his fists clenched together.

"Try this on!"

Spyro suddenly head butted Griff in the stomach. Taking the griffin by surprise and canceling his attack. Before Griff could recover, Spyro gives a powerful punch to Griff's face sending him flying a little. Spyro flew lower to rise up and try a sneak attack from below Griff while he's stunned. Griff quickly recovers and moves away. Spyro misses Griff but quickly turns towards Griff and kneeing him in the chest. The attack stunned Griff with pain, giving enough time for Spyro to follow up with an elbow strike to Griff's head to send him back on the ground. Griff quickly regained his balance and lands on the ground, just as Spyro lands on the ground as well. Suddenly Spyro charges towards Griff while Griff readies himself. Spyro engulfs himself in Flame and spin dashes at Griff at point blank range. Even though Griff was able to perfectly block the attack, the flames still burned Griff. When Spyro finished the attack, he added fire into his claws and tried to strike Griff again. Only this time much to Spyro's surprise, Griff caught Spyro's claw, his eyes glowing blue and his hand glowing blue with energy.

"What?" Spyro asked in surprised.

Griff quickly began to overpower Spyro and held him in a powerful wrist lock.

"Did you honestly think that the purple dragon was the only gifted type of creature in this world?"

Suddenly Griff threw Spyro away and tries to blast Spyro with a beam of blue energy from his eyes. Spyro quickly used earth powers to cover himself in thick rocks. When the energy beams hit the rock it caused a huge explosion. Happy with the result, Griff's eyes stop glowing blue as he walks over to inspect the results of his attacks. In the meantime, Ember became more nervous and scared by the minute. Griff smirked more as the dust cleared but his smirk soon disappeared when he saw nothing there.

"What the hell?" Griff yelled in anger.

Griff frantically looked around him to where Spyro maybe.

"Where the hell did you go!" Griff yelled again, growing angrier in frustration.

Suddenly Spyro popped out the ground above Griff and froze him in place.

"DAMN IT!" Yelled Griff as Spyro froze him in place.

Griff tried unleashing a shock wave of energy at Spyro with his free wings. Spyro on the other hand blocked it with an electrical energy field and shocks Griff with his electric breath. Making sure Griff stayed in place, Spyro used his earth powers to incase Griff in Earth a little. Giving Spyro enough time to take flight and start charging up a powerful fire ball. Once charged enough, Spyro blew it at Griff, which resulted in an explosion as well. Spyro flew down after the attack to see if the attack did anything. To his shock he sees Griff surrounded by a protective force field of pure energy. Growling in deep anger and his eyes glowing bright blue, Griff opened his beak and let's out a piercing roar as he unlashes a gigantic explosion energy sphere around his body. Spyro was surprised at this and quickly flew over to Ember and quickly gets her out of the way of the explosive energy sphere coming towards them. After a few seconds the attack finally stopped as griff stands where he's at. His eyes and body stop glowing with blue energy as he breathes deeply in exhaustion.

Spyro looks behind him, and sees that Griff is standing is a small crater.

"What was that?" asked Spyro slightly shaken by the recent attack.

"Nothing that you need to know, all you need to understand is that I am more powerful then you in every way," shouted Griff.

"What the hell do you want with us?" asked Ember.

"This is between me and the purple whelp, over there. This doesn't concern you at all. Either leave now, or I will kill you were you stand," snarled Griff.

"I won't let you lay a single paw on her," Spyro shouted back at Griff.

Spyro got into another battle position as Griff readied himself to charge at Spyro, when all of a sudden Sparx flew up to Spyro

"Sparx what, are you doing here, get out of here before you get hurt,"

"Piss off bug," commented Griff.

"Don't worry Spyro, we saw that big explosion, and reinforcements are on their way," said Sparx.

"What?!" shouted Griff as he looked up into the sky and saw several dragons flying quickly towards them. Before Griff could react, an adult dragon swiftly tackled Griff to the ground, and the two rolled from the force of the impact. Just as they stopped rolling, Griff sent a shockwave of energy and threw the dragon off of him.

"Damn it all," said Griff as he saw the other dragons heading his way. Quickly Griff flew off in the opposite direction as some of the dragons chased after him. Just before he was out of site, Spyro faintly heard Griff shout, "You haven't seen the last of me Spyro,"

"Man it's a sure good thing that I got back when I did, isn't it Spryo?" said Sparx.

"Yea thanks for saving me back there, but who are these people?" Spyro asked.

"These are the people you told me to get when you were in the village. Like I said, we saw the explosion and thought that someone was in trouble so we came to help," said Sparx.

No to long after the dragons that were chasing Griff came back empty handed.

"Feathery prick disappeared before we could even catch him," said one of the dragons.

Silence fell upon the group.

"What do we do?" asked another dragon

"What do you think? We're going to have to tell Lord Drake about it because we all could be in really deep shit," said a third dragon.

After much silence between everyone, one dragon eventually came up to Spyro and said "We need you to accompany us to see King Drake and state your case with the griffin attack,"

"Wait you guys have a king and queen?" asked Sparx dumb founded.

"What?!" said Spyro shocked to hear this, while ignoring Sparx's question.

"But what about the attack at the Dragon Village?" asked one of the guards.

"Actually the threat there has already been neutralized. We are sorry for troubling you all," said Ember.

"That is quite alright princess, at least we were some use, and saved the purple dragon from that griffin," said a guard. "Right then shall we be off?"

"Wait you're a princess?" Sparx said.

"Please don't ask," Ember quickly said.

"It's a long story Sparx," said Spyro before they took off towards Warfang.

While they were flying back, Flame and Cynder had finished the tour, and Flame was now walking Cynder home.

"Thank you Flame for the tour I had a lot of fun," said Cynder.

"No worries, anything for someone who saved us all," replied Flame. All of a sudden Cynder felt a sharp pain from her paw. "You alright Cynder?" Flame said noticing Cynder wince in pain.

"Yea im fine, it feels like a small cut, that I most likely got from a sharp rock, nothing to be worried about,"

"Alright if you say so," said Flame just as they reached her home. "Well this is where I bid you far well. Have a good night's rest Cynder,"

"Thank you Flame, I hope you sleep well to," Cynder then walked inside her home. The first thing she did inside was walk to the bathroom, and looked at the cut. She looked at the small cut on the bottom of her paw, and saw a little bit of blood seep through it. Suddenly the image of Cynder's past flashed before her eyes. She remembered when the apes were trying to break her so Malefor could corrupt her, they would take any sharp object they could find and slice and stab her to the point where she would pass out.

She remembered the sound of Guals voice as he helped the other apes from time to time as he would dig his sharp nails into her, and rake them across her body.

"Cynder… …I'm coming for you…" said a somewhat familiar voice.

"What? Who's there?" asked Cynder as a sudden chill ran down her spine.

There was no response. Suddenly Cynder felt her whole body shake as if she was about to have a panic attack. Quickly she tries to calm herself but had difficulty trying to get ahold of herself.

"What's happening to me?" Cynder asked.

Suddenly on the other side of the mirror a fog came out of it, before she saw was two red glowing eyes, appear in the mirror.

"My dear Cynder, don't be afraid,"

To Cynder's absolute horror, Gual slowly reveals himself from the fog, his appearance still the same but with the only difference being both of his eyes being bright red instead of one being green and the other being normal.

"W-what do you want with me?" Cynder began to back up, only to be stopped as she hit the tub with her back legs.

"Has it really been that long? Have you truly forgotten my dear Cynder? You and I have unfinished business, and Malefor won't be there to protect you from me this time."

"N-no, s-stay back!" Cynder screamed scared to the core.

Gual slowly reached his hand out to touch Cynder. When his hand exited the mirror his fleshed rotted off all over the floor until only a black shadowy skeleton hand was left as it grabbed Cynder by the throat. Cynder let out a loud piercing scream as she heard Gaul laughed hysterically at her. Her vision went black as she once again blacked out from the experience.

In the meantime Spyro and Ember along with the other dragons have returned to Warfang. Most of the dragon reinforcements left however one stayed with the two young dragons as they flew towards the castle. When they reached the castle the landed and walked inside, all the way until they found themselves outside the throne room. Standing in front of the grand doors stood two guards.

As Spyro, Ember, and the other dragon approached, one of the guards said "I'm sorry but the king and queen are in a meeting, you two may not enter," the guard said pointing to Spyro and the other dragon. He then noticed Ember and said "Princess Ember it is good to see you back,"

"Thank you," said Ember

The group then waited for a while for the guards to let Spyro and the other dragon in. While they waited Ember noticed that Spyro seemed to be deep in thought. "Is everything alright?"  
Snapping Spyro out of his train of thought, Spyro glanced at Ember and said "oh yea I'm fine, I just can't get Griff out of my head,"

"Why is that?" Ember asked.

"Well there are just so many questions left unanswered, like who is he, why he wants me dead, among other things,"

"Don't worry after today, I'm sure we won't have to worry about him ever again," said the other dragon.  
Ember then noticed that the other dragon seemed rather nervous. "Nervous to meet my parents?" asked Ember.

"A little yea, this would be my first time talking to them, so I'm a little nervous,"

"Well just relax alright? I know they can be a little scary but don't let them intimidate you," said Ember earning a nod from the dragon.

Not too long after Sparx showed up.

"Were did you head off to?" asked Spyro.

"Oh you know, here and there, just looking at some things," said Sparx as he flew up to one of the guards and was about to touch a potted plant that was hanging on the ceiling, when one of the guards suddenly said, "Don't touch that,"

Sparx grumbled to himself as he flew away from the plant and near Spyro.

Just them the doors began to open and out walked Terrador. Terrador was shocked to see Spyro, and the princess near the throne room and said "Oh I wasn't aware that you had returned. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"A griffin by the name of Griff, attacked me. It wasn't long before I got help, and he ended up fleeing. It was then said that I should report this to the king,"

"A griffin?" Terrador said in complete shock.

"You sound shocked, why is that?" asked Spyro.

Terrador looked Spyro in the eyes, his expression serious.

"Spyro, if you were attacked are you sure it was a griffin?" He asked in a serious tone.

Spyro gave Terrador a confused look but still answered the question. "Yea, im certain that it was. Why is that so important?"

Terrador suddenly looked worried a little and looked at the dragon with them.

"It's true Terrador, we all saw it with our eyes, an actual Griffin attacked Spyro." he said.

Terrador looked at Ember and Sparx who all nodded in agreement. With a sigh, Terrador looked back at Spyro, this time concerned and nervous.

"You need to tell this to Drake, him and Lexie are in the room behind me. And you need to give almost every detail you can. If you what you say is true then he needs to know this."

"Spyro still was confused. "Why's it so important Terrador?"

"Drake or Lexie will answer for you." Terrador said one last time before exiting.

They looked at the door, and saw that the guards have moved aside, waiting for them to enter. Slowly they walked through the doors and saw the king and queen at the far end sitting at their thrones. Spyro, Sparx and even the Dragon with them were amazed at how enormous the throne room was. Big enough for anyone to have plenty of flying exercises. Ember didn't seem all that happy to be home, if anything she looked a little annoyed.

"Ah just in time, sorry for the long wait, we had to meet with Terrador for personal reasons," said the Dragon King known as Drake.

"We thank you for your patience," replied his mate the Dragon Queen known as Lexie.

The two suddenly notice their daughter Ember with them.

"Oh Ember your back early, did something happen are you alright?" her father asked.

"I'm fine daddy," Ember replied sounding slightly annoyed.

"Im glad to know that you are safe sweaty," said Lexie

Ember sighed a little at her mother's response. Drake turned towards the others and still noticed they're still starring all around their thrown room. With a friendly smirk, he got up slowly. Apparently one Drake's legs were wrapped up in a bandage. Carefully he walked up to them and with a simple clear of his throat he got their attention. Now that Spyro snapped back in reality he was able to see the Dragon King and Ember's dad for the first time. Drake is a tall muscular fire dragon with crimson scales and a light brown underbelly. He has Blue eyes, four horns on his head, and his tail ends in a spaded tip. He wore golden armor from his shoulders to his tail, and on top of his head laid a golden crown like helmet. Before Spyro could say anything, Sparx said something first.

"As in gulp are you scary looking?"

There was a brief moment of silence before the dragon next to them grabbed Sparx with his tail in anger.

"Show some respect Mosquito!" snarled the dragon.

"Sorry about that." Drake asked.

Everyone turned to look at Drake.

"I seem to intimidate some people because of my appearance or position. Don't worry, I'm a little laid back once you get to know me," he simply said, earning a surprise look on the Dragon and Sparx.

"W-well I guess what I said was harsh, so I am sorry," said Sparx

"It's alright I get it all the time." He replied.

Drake notices Spyro and smiles happily.

"You must be the purple dragon. Where are my manners, my name is Drake, I'm the King of Warfang."

He uses his tail to point over to Lexie and Ember.

"Over there is my mate Queen Lexie, and my daughter princess Ember. And the entre dragon race owes you a debt for everything. I owe you a debt for saving our race."

"There really is no need for that, I just did what was best for everyone," said Spyro sheepishly

"Still, we are forever grateful for what you've done for us," Drake replied.

Spyro nodded a little.

"Well, it's not everyday that the purple dragon pays a visit to the royal family which I'm guessing this is your first time actually living in Warfang. So what do I owe the honor to?"

"Well I'm not sure if the news is going to be all that good," Spyro answered.

Drake raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Only a few hours ago, I was attacked by a griffin. Would the name Griff ring any bells?" asked SPyro hoping to learn more about Griff

Suddenly Lexie gasped in fear from where she's at. Also, Drake looked worried and surprised.

"I've never heard of him before. But Spyro, are you absolutely sure that a Griffin attacked you?"

"He speaks the truth my lord, I can explain everything in private if you like," said the dragon with them.

Drake looked at the dragon a little with worried eyes, and sighs.

"That would be best," he replies.

He looks back at Spyro, Sparx, Lexie, and Ember.

"I'll be back shortly."

Drake and the dragon walk outside the throne room to talk privately. Leaving Spyro a little more confused on the situation.

"Could some one please tell me, what is going on?" said Spyro confused by the situation. He looked at Ember's mother, Lexie. Lexie is an elegant slender dragoness with scarlet red scales and a white underbelly. She had gold eyes, horns and a tail blade similar to Embers. She wears two gold bracelets, a gold necklace, and a crown similar to her mate's only slightly smaller but with a few crystals on it.

Lexie turned to Spyro and said "A long time ago, before we were even born, there was a great war between dragons and griffins. The battles were ferrous, and so many people were killed during that time. It didn't end until a treaty was signed stating that no dragon shall harm a griffin, but in return no griffin shall harm a dragon,"

Spyro remained silent as Lexie continued.

"If what you say is true, and you were attacked by a griffin then that could mean that another war could be coming. And we don't know what's going to happen, because we barely even started recovering from the war with Malefor."

Meanwhile outside at the balcony overlooking all of Warfang, Drake is speaking with the dragon, apparently worried.

"Of all the bad things that had to happen after Malefor, why did this have to happen? 200 years both races have honored the Treaty of Artisan. Why break it after 200 years of peace." Drake asked with deep worry.

"Sir I don't know what this could mean, for all we know they could blame us for Malefor, after all he was a dragon." replied the dragon.

"Yes but they knew very well Malefor has nothing to do with us anymore. Damn it we can not afford another war with them, especially after our last one with the dark armies."

"Sir I just honestly don't know, but they were at war with the dark armies as well so maybe there must be some kind of misunderstanding or something."

Drake sighs.

"I hope so, I'm going to have to speak with their king about this issue. I just hope he'll be in a good mood."

Drake and the dragon then stepped out into the throne room once more

Meanwhile Sparx flies over to a table nearby in the throne room. He eyes a bottle containing special purple colored liquid.

"Hey what kind of drinks do you royalty folks have?" he asked.

"Sparx…" Spyro sighed in annoyance.

"I wouldn't recommend drinking that." Lexie said to Sparx.

"Lady I can handle my own alcohol."

Sparx pops the cork off and sniffs it.

"Wooooo! Smells like some strong stuff."

Sparx starts serving himself some of the drink. Soon after King Drake and the other dragon returned.

"What's he doing?" Drake asked.

"Oh don't mind me, hope you guys don't mind if I have a quick drink." Sparx replied.

"I wouldn't drink that if I was you."

"Why, is it too strong for me or something."

Sparx takes a big sip.

"No it's the medicine Ember made for me for my leg wound."

Sparx eyes open wide as he spits his sip out. Coughing hard as he tries to get the bad taste out of his mouth

Spyro only groaned in annoyance of his brother's antics, however King Drake couldn't help but chuckle. "You are quite the strange fellow, I am growing rather found of him,"

"Yeah I'm sure you are your royalness…" Sparx replied as he continued to cough heavy from accidentally drinking Drake medicine.

"It's Sparx, I'm Spyro's brother and sidekick…" Sparx responded through coughs before flying out the room to get a bester control of himself.

"Sorry about him, he's my step brother," said Spyro.

"I can tell," replied Drake.

Spyro turns to Drake.

"I almost forgot, a small dragon village was attacked not too far from here by a guy named Ripto and his army of Rhynocs."

"I know, we were told of that early this morning. We're very thankful you were able to get Ember out safely." said Lexie.

"I'll have my best generals deal with him personally. But right now I need to make arrangements to meet with the Griffin king about this ordeal. Thank you for bringing this information to us, and if there's anything else, don't hesitate to let us know about it." Drake said to Spyro.

"I will keep that in mind," said Spyro before he began to take his leave.

"Waite uh…Spyro…" Ember asked.

Spyro stopped and turns to Ember. A small blush appeared on Ember's face.

"Um…have a nice night." she said somewhat nervous.

"Thank you Ember, have a wonderful night yourself

And with that said, Spyro exited the throne room.

"Spyro, the purple dragon is a good kid." Said drake.

Ember sighs a little and begins to walk off with her head down.

"Ember what's wrong sweaty?" Lexie asked her daughter.

"I'm going to bed, it's been a long day," Ember replied without so much as looking at her parents.

Drake and Lexie look at each other in worry as Ember quietly walks away to her room. Once there she just simply plops her self onto her large bed. She lays there for a second before grabbing one of her pillows and hugging it tightly to her chest.

"I guess it's better that he doesn't remember," she said in a somewhat sad tone before going to sleep.

Spyro reached the temple not to long after, and opened his room. Inside he found Sparx laying in a tiny hammock.

With a small chuckle, Spyro just walked over to his bed and just plopped down on it. After everything he's been through today, it felt so great just to rest right now.

"Long day bro?" Sparx asked, as he watch Spyro lay in bed

Spyro merely just groans on how tired he is.

"Well hopefully tomorrow will be a better day,"

Spyro didn't pay any attention he just simply laid there unresponsive.

"Well good night Spyro," said Sparx as he closed his eyes

"Night…" Spyro groaned tiredly.

Before Spyro fell asleep, he thought about what happened that day. From the appearance of Ripto, to Griff, and the fact that his actions just might have started another war. Then there was Ember. The name still ringing a bell, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't recall any memory's with her. He groaned one more time before falling asleep.


End file.
